<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Us Keep Going (Walking Arm in Arm) by MysticElf21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542308">Let Us Keep Going (Walking Arm in Arm)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21'>MysticElf21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Sealshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atem returns the world of the living rather than pass on, Mahaad knows he has to follow.  After all, that was what he was sworn to do, no matter what happened.  Even if it means giving up his own memories.<br/>The last thing Atem was expecting to find was his old friend's reincarnation, but he would never turn his back on a friend.  No matter how much it hurts when Mahaad looks at him without a hint of recognition.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mahaado | Mahad, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “It’s your choice, Pharaoh Atem of Khemet.”  Light, blinding light, so bright he could feel it burn through his eyelids.  Brighter than he remembered the Egyptian sun being (if he could even trust his memories). </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “One not extended to any other in history.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But you are unique.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You hover on the boundary between life and death.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And so,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You have the ability to choose between them.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What will it be, Pharaoh?  Life or death?  The new world or the old?   The past or the future?” </em>
</p><p>The doors slammed shut with a ringing sense of finality, leaving a lingering quiet over the group gathered in the room as the light gleaming unnaturally from the Eye of Horus died down.   “Why did he have to leave?”  Anzu murmured, tears pouring down her face.  “This...this isn’t fair…”</p><p>The underground cavern rumbled slightly, pebbles shaken free of the stone falling to the ground in a steady stream.  “We need to get out of here,” Jonouchi said, taking Anzu’s wrist before glancing down at Yugi.  “Hey, Yug’, you gonna be all-“  He bit down on the stupid question before it could leave his mouth.  Of course Yugi wasn’t okay.  How could he be, after the Pharaoh-<em> Atem </em>, Jonouchi reminded himself, after his other self had just left?  Letting go of Anzu’s wrist, he stepped forward, reaching out to pick Yugi off the ground.</p><p>Yugi shook his arms free of Jonouchi’s grip.  “I’m n-not okay, Jonouchi,” he said, voice trembling with the tears rolling down his face.  But when he looked up at Jonouchi, he had a small, painfully forced smile on his face.  “But I will be.  This is for the best.  Now both he and I can move forward.”  Taking Jonouchi’s hand, he glanced back at the closed doors, and at first he thought he was imagining the pinprick of light at the center of the Eye of Horus…</p><p>But no, he wasn’t, as he blinked and looked again.  The light was only growing brighter, and now his friends were turning to look too, the golden glow reflected in their eyes and gasps of shock.</p><p>And Yugi couldn’t help his knees trembling and collapsing to the floor, no matter how much Jonouchi tried to keep him upright, when he saw the doors swing open, the doors grinding against the stone of the floor, and an all-too-familiar silhouette encased with that light.  “O-other….Atem?”  He asked.</p><p>“Bud?”  Jonouchi asked, as everyone in the room turned from the stairs they had been rushing towards and took a tentative step closer to the doors.  “Is that you, Atem?”</p><p>The light died down, the doors closing again, but with less finality, like it was less a goodbye and more a ‘see you later.’  And now, without the glare of the light, they could clearly make out the figure, his cloak whipping around his shoulders and gold jewelry dripping from his skin, and the smile slowly spreading across Atem’s face.  “Partner.”</p><p>Perhaps Jonouchi was imagining it, but he thought he could see the gleam of tears in Atem’s eyes too, as Yugi got up off the floor and launched himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around him as if he were never going to let go.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Ishizu said, staring at Atem.  “The Ceremonial Duel...did it not allow your soul to pass on?”</p><p>Atem chuckled nervously, still holding onto Yugi.  “I...that’s a bit of a long story.”</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>“So the gods recognized how completely awesome you were…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that.  I would never have been able to defeat Zorc without all of you.”</p><p>“Don’t be too modest, Phar-Atem.  We all know you’re the one who saved the world.  We just helped you out a little.”  Honda said, smiling.</p><p>“And,” Jonouchi said, sticking a finger up in the air and pointedly ignoring the interruption, “they were impressed by how you literally killed a dark god-”</p><p>“Did we kill him?”  Yugi asked, turning to Atem and frowning.  “Or will he return?”</p><p>“As far as I know, Zorc is dead, yes.”  Atem said, nodding and squeezing Yugi’s hand (they hadn’t let go of each other since Atem had returned, though their friends were polite enough not to mention it), as the group sat over their undercooked room service dinners in the cheap motel.</p><p>Jonouchi cleared his throat again.  “As I was saying, the gods decided to make an exception for you and you … you chose to come back.”</p><p>Yugi swallowed.  “You shouldn’t have done that, Other Me.  I would have been able to move on, and you could have been with your family and friends from Egypt again.  Like Mana, and like the other High Priests.”</p><p>“Are we counting that lookalike Kaiba in that?”  Anzu elbowed him and Jonouchi yelped.</p><p>“Have some tact.”  She hissed at him, and Jonouchi, having at this point in their friendship learned better than to piss off one Anzu Mazaki, obligingly went quiet.</p><p>Atem reached out, grasping Yugi’s hands with his own.  “I didn’t come back because I was worried about you.  I told you, partner, that you are now the only Yugi Mutou in the world, and I meant every word of what I said.  But…”  Atem leaned closer to Yugi.  “I miss my family dearly, it’s true, but...they all encouraged me to live.  All of them.  And I wanted to live again, to be with you and all our friends,” Atem smiled at the group gathered around the table-Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi, Ryou, the Ishtars, and Grandpa, “and I…this was what I wanted, aibou.”</p><p>No one knew quite what to say to that, and tears glimmered in more than one eye.  “We would miss you too, buddy.”  Jonouchi said, rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“But your appearance does cause certain problems.”  Grandpa said, musing to himself.  Everyone at the table glanced over at him, Atem stiffening, and Honda caught onto what he was saying first.</p><p>“Let me guess, he needs documents.  IDs and stuff.”  Honda said.  Atem looked stricken.</p><p>“How am I to get any of that?”  Atem stared at his meal as Yugi squeezed his hand.</p><p>Everyone at the table realized the answer at the same time, and Jonouchi groaned.  “Don’t tell me we have to ask rich boy for his help.”</p><p>“He’s probably the only one who <em> can </em> do it.”  Honda said.</p><p>“If we have to ask, we have to ask,” Atem said, sliding a mask on over his nerves.  “Though I know he’ll demand a duel in return, most likely.”</p><p>Anzu pushed her food around her plate, biting her lip nervously.  “We can’t stay that long.”  She said.  “It’ll take time to get the IDs, and the tickets are already booked…”</p><p>“I understand.”  Atem said with a sigh.  “I should’ve realized there would be more problems with returning to this world.”</p><p>Yugi squeezed his hand.  “It doesn’t matter how many problems there are.  We’ll overcome them together.”  He said, beaming.  “And we’re so glad you’re back.”</p><p>And looking around at them, at the smiling faces of their friends, Atem could believe him.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Atem had to face it.  The most challenging problem that he had faced yet.  To put it simply, he was bored.</p><p>He walked through the Egyptian museum, strolling across the floor and glancing at the exhibits.  A pang of loss went through him at each sign that detailed Egyptian history and life as clinically as one might read in a scientific journal.  He paused at an exhibit of ostraca, broken pieces of pottery that were used for writing.  He wondered if any of them had been used by people he had known.  Perhaps Mana had used that ostracon to practice her writing, or maybe Mahaad had taken down magical notes, never imagining that it would end up in a museum one day.</p><p>He brushed past that exhibit with a sigh and stopped before the one he had come to see.  He gazed up at the tablet, eyes brushing over his own form and looking at the priest opposite him.  “High Priest Set.”  Atem said, corners tugging up into a sad smile.  “I wonder what you would tell me if you were here.  Kaiba would tell me to stop caring about the past, probably.  But…” He faltered.  Kaiba wasn’t High Priest Set.  His reincarnation perhaps, but they were far from the same person.</p><p>“What about you, Mahaad?”  He said, turning his gaze and brushing a finger across the edge of his deck, still safely in his holster at his waist (Yugi and him had shared clothes for long enough, he had thought, but Yugi had told him they could keep sharing for a while longer until he could get clothes of his own.  He wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to.  Fortunately, thanks to their duel, he did have a deck he could call his own).</p><p><em>Pharaoh, my soul is your eternal servant. </em>   Again, Atem faltered.  He had never wanted Mahaad to be his loyal servant.  He had only ever wanted the man’s friendship.  Still, he couldn’t deny that he was grateful.  Mahaad had always been loyal to him, even when he didn’t deserve it, and Atem didn’t think he could ever do enough to repay all of that.  It was intimidating, just how loyal Mahaad was to him.  He couldn’t even imagine Mahaad ever <em> not </em> being like that because his loyalty was so much a part of him.  Mahaad not being completely loyal to his...to his friends...</p><p>It would be as unsettling as Jonouchi declaring everlasting love to Seto Kaiba.</p><p>“If you were here, Mahaad, what would you say?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”  A man stood behind him, his uniform and clipped badge marking him as part of the museum staff, even if it was just as a lowly intern, and Atem turned to look at him.  When he saw his face, Atem felt as if he had stopped breathing.  “I was wondering if you would want to know more about that tablet you’re looking at, sir.  You are looking at it very intently.”</p><p>“Mahaad?”  Atem breathed.  </p><p>
  <em> “I must make a request of you, and I hope you forgive your presumptuous servant…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are you to come before the Ennead, the Council of the Gods, and make demands of us?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Peace, brethren.  Let us hear what he has to say.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you, kind, merciful, and wise Isis.  I understand the Pharaoh’s wish has been granted to allow him to stay in the mortal world with his companions.  I would like to ask if I may follow him there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are not the Pharaoh!  You are not trapped in between as he was.  You are merely the lingering remnants of a dead soul, not even whole.  You ask us to disturb the natural order of the world?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would ask anything if it would allow me to serve my Pharaoh once more.  I bound my soul to his millennia ago, and I know that through that vow, with your permission and power, I could follow him without causing catastrophic consequences to Ma’at.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Master!  What are you saying?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Still, the idea of-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I say we should allow the priest to do so.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isis?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “As he said, the compliance with his vow should allow Ma’at to be upheld.  However, should we do this for you, High Priest, we have our own conditions.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are they?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Firstly, you must be reincarnated into a mortal form.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I expect you’d like to enter the world as an adult, and not as an infant.  You cannot well be expected to serve the Pharaoh as a mere babe, after all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And that is the problem, Isis, we cannot let him return without having him be reborn- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.  There is one way.  I shall once more split the two pieces of him, fix the damage to his soul that his spell has wrought.  I shall send his ba back to Earth in the form of an adult man, but he will lose all his memories and be replaced with memories of a life in the modern world-a life that never truly happened, but as everyone, including Mahad’s family, will remember it happening, the difference is negligible.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I suppose that would be possible, Isis.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would lose my memories?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.  This is my one condition for you returning to the modern world.  You will lose all your memories of Khemet and your time here in the afterlife, of your apprentice and fellow High Priests, and of the Pharaoh.  Are you still willing to allow yourself to be reincarnated?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anything for my Pharaoh.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your loyalty has always been especially commendable, but Isis, why should we do this for him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Doing this would result in restoring his soul to what it should have been if he hadn’t cast his spell, and through the restoration of his soul, it would restore Ma’at.  Surely allowing the Pharaoh’s most loyal servant to return to the world of the living is acceptable under these circumstances.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I agree with Isis.  Mahaad, High Priest of Khemet, servant of the Pharaoh and the one known as the Dark Magician, are you willing to return to the world and give up your memories?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Very well.”  Isis smiles, softly, gently, and Mahaad feels for a single fleeting moment the impression of a mother smiling down at her child.  “You will return, Mahaad.  Be grateful for the chance you were given.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The man paused for a second.  “How do you know my name?”  He asked before glancing down at his nametag.  “Ah, I see.  I’m not quite used to people calling me by name before I even introduce myself.”  He gave an easy smile to Atem.  “I’m Mahaad Adom.  I work as an intern here, and I saw you looking at the tablet.  Is it because the man on it looks like you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem bit his lip, staring into the face of his oldest friend who looked back at him with no trace of recognition.  He wondered if this was how the Dark Magician had felt, knowing his Pharaoh and yet knowing that his Pharaoh did not remember him in return.  His gut twisted painfully.  “Not quite.”  He said.  “What do you know about this tablet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!”  Mahaad beamed at him.  “I’ve always been fascinated by this tablet in particular, so I’ve learned a lot about it.  It dates back to around 5000 years ago.  The figure on the right is the Pharaoh of that time period.  His name is still unknown to this day, which is unusual because the Egyptians revered names, thinking of them as part of the person’s soul.  They normally took great care to make sure the names of pharaohs were preserved in order to ensure their access to the afterlife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem swallowed at the explanation.  He knew what Mahaad was speaking of all too well, and so he diverted the conversation.  “What about the figure above him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad brushed a hand through his chestnut hair.  “We don’t know.  People have theories, or hypotheses more accurately.  None of them have enough backing to be considered factual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem glanced away from him, refusing to look at Mahaad.  “What do you think it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad took another look at the tablet.  “I want to call him one of the pharaoh’s servants, but something always seems off with that answer.”  He turned to Atem again.  “Are you sure we haven’t met?  You seem familiar.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.”  Atem said, his mouth dry.  “I haven’t been in Egypt very long, so we couldn’t have bumped into each other.  I live in Japan-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Japan?”  Mahaad asked.  Atem raised his eyebrow at the interruption, and he couldn’t help cataloguing the differences between his High Priest, the Dark Magician, and this Mahaad.  This Mahaad looked almost the exact same as his High Priest except for his attire.  The same hair, the same face, the same eyes.  But some things were different.  High Priest Mahaad would never have interrupted his pharaoh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smiled sadly as another pang of sorrow went through him.  He missed Mana and Mahaad.  They had been his best friends...and maybe, they could be again.  He hesitated.  Would it hurt him more to avoid Mahaad or to befriend him again, even while he remembered nothing of their past?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad continued.  “I’m moving to Japan soon actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem stiffened.  That could not be a coincidence.  Hoping that he didn’t sound too interested, he asked, “Oh?  When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon, actually, right after I finish this semester of school.  I’m going to Domino City.  Do you live nearby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I live </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> Domino City.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a coincidence.”  Mahaad said.  “Well, it’ll be nice to have one person I know there other than-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”  Atem said in a hollow voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked.  “Why Domino City?”  He turned away awkwardly.  “Something about a feeling I had, that something important was waiting for me in Domino.”  He shrugged.  “It sounds silly, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  Not at all.”  Atem said, smiling sadly.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>More like someone important.  I should have known.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Atem pushed down his pain at not being recognized and his smile turned a little more genuine.  “I’d like to be friends with you.  It’d be hard knowing no one in a new place.  My name is Atem Mutou.”  He said, savoring the taste of his name on his tongue.  He hesitated, waiting for the recognition of his last name-a part of him felt guilty about taking his aibou’s name, but the other part knew that Yugi would never mind and that’d be the name on his papers soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad bit his lip.  “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”  He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to bring it up, but I’ve been a big fan of your brother.”  He said the last word questioningly, glancing at Atem.  He nodded.  “I didn’t want to embarrass you by bringing it up.  It felt rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for that.  I didn’t want to draw a crowd.”  Atem said.  He smiled slightly.  “A big fan of my brother’s, huh?  I could introduce you.  When you come to Japan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.  That’d mean a lot to me.”  Mahaad said.  Digging into one of his pockets, he pulled out a cell phone.  Showing the screen to Atem. he said, “that’s my number, so we can get in touch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem reached into the pockets of Yugi’s school jacket and found they were empty.  Frowning, he realized that between the two of them, they only had one cell phone.  “Forget it at home?”  Mahaad asked, smiling sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem chuckled nervously.  “I, uh, broke mine a few days ago.”  He lied.  “I hope I’ll get a new one soon, but for now you can call my brother.  He’ll share a phone with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Mahaad said, nodding.  He scribbled down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Atem, who folded it and gently tucked it away in a pocket.  Quickly, Atem remembered Yugi’s number and passed it to Mahaad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to meet you, but I think I have to get back to work.”  Mahaad said, smiling at Atem.  “They don’t show any mercy for the interns who get caught slacking, and I need this on my resume.”  Atem nodded and waved as Mahaad darted through the crowd, his tall figure eventually vanishing among them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Atem walked down the steps of the museum, reluctant to return to the apartment.  The phone call to Kaiba had gone as well as could be hoped, with the message going to voicemail, but Atem expected he would answer soon enough.  Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi were returning to Japan, and it wasn’t as if he could call them while they were on their flights.  The only hope Atem had was that Seto Kaiba was nothing if not efficient, and so would likely get his IDs quickly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draw!”  A kid shouted out, and Atem easily picked out the familiar sound of a humming Duel Disk.  Glancing to his left, he noticed a small crowd on the streets surrounding the two duelists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alternatively shoving and ducking his way to the front of the crowd, he noticed that the duel had been going on for quite some time.  The duelist who had shouted, a young girl with dark hair arranged in braids around her head, was already down to 2000 LP.  Her opponent was an older boy who screamed ‘bully’, something that Atem could easily recognize due to Yugi and his past experiences.  Atem frowned.  The boy still had full LP and two monsters on the field, one in defense and one in attack.  The one in attack was Abaki with 1700 ATK and a nasty effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he of all people knew better than to assume the girl had lost.  She still had life points, and that meant she could still make a comeback.  His eyes flicked over to her and caught a glimpse of the smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl raised the card she had just drawn and slid it into one of the spell slots on the Duel Disk.  “I activate the spell card Dark Magic Veil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, Atem’s face changed to one of approval.  “By paying 1000 LP,” she said, “I’m allowed to summon a Dark Spellcaster monster from my graveyard or my hand!  Come on out, Dark Magician!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The counter on her Duel Disk beeped as her points dropped accordingly, and she plucked the card from her hand, raised it triumphantly up in the air, and played it on the Duel Disk.  The card materialized on the field in front of her and a cloud of smoke spread from it.  The Dark Magician leapt clear of the smoke, Atem smiling at the sight, as the monster took his place, his purple armor gleaming in the sunlight.  The girl breathed a sigh of relief as she spoke again.  “Dark Magician, attack-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magician’s image fizzed, like static coating his form.  Dark Magician turned to look at the crowd, his eyes focusing on Atem, and smiled as he vanished, the light of the Duel Disks flickering and deactivating.  “What did you do?”  The girl said, glaring at her opponent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me?  I did nothing!  You’re the one who played the damned card!”  The boy crossed his arms.  “You played a fake, didn’t you?  That’s the only reason a Duel Disk would break.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A growl tore out of the girl’s throat.  “You take that back!  I would never play a fake card, and my Dark Magician is real!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come over here and make me take it back,” the boy taunted, but he clearly didn’t expect it when the girl sprang at him, fingers outstretched as if they were claws, and tackled him to the ground, her nails scraping across his skin.  A bystander ran forward, getting in between the two and distantly, Atem heard someone call the police on their phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem stared at the empty space where the Dark Magician had been and felt something in his chest squeeze.  Kaiba’s inventions had never failed, so he was left at a loss to explain the sudden glitching of the hologram…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mahaad Adom grinned down at him, his face matching that of the Dark Magician on the card that he-no, not he, Yugi- had grown famous for using.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he wasn’t at such a loss after all, but he doubted Kaiba would believe him if Atem told him about it.  No doubt Kaiba would still find a way to fix his holograms, even without the Dark Magician’s soul in the cards.  He was Kaiba, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing his way through the crowd, he found his way back to the hotel and opened the door.  Yugi glanced up from his place on the computer, and if he was still reaching for a pendant that was no longer there, Atem was polite enough not to mention it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you gotten any word back from Kaiba?”  He asked instead, looking at the computer.  Yugi shook his head just as the phone in his pocket beeped shrilly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem blinked and stared.  Yugi met his eyes, taking the phone out and looking at the notification on the screen.  “Is it him?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi nodded.  “He’s accepted your challenge to duel him.”  He said, brows knitting together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem huffed.  “As if he’d ever turn it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ll get the paperwork if you win...which, he stresses, won’t happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The former King of Games smirked.  “Sure it won’t.”  Yugi looked up at him doubtfully.  “Kaiba hasn’t beaten me yet, partner.  Don’t worry about it.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.”  Yugi said, and some of the anxiety in his eyes began to clear.  “What about you?”  He asked with a smile.  “Anything interesting happen while you were out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem pursed his lips, Mahaad’s face flashing through his mind.  “No, nothing interesting happened.”  He gave a Yugi a smile that he hoped didn’t waver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if Yugi knew him too well, if it was all-too-obvious to him that Atem was lying through his teeth, then he was polite enough not to mention it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Adom means 'receive help from the gods.'  I considered Akhenaten, which apparently means 'devoted to Atem' but I thought that might sound too close to Aknadin.</p>
<p>So yeah, you know the deal, comments and concrit welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Looking Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ancient Egypt had always fascinated Mahaad.  Something about the relics and stories and legends seemed intimately familiar to him, as if he had known them before and was only just relearning them.  It felt like a part of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> While other students played sports outside, Mahaad read books, poring over lists of pharaohs and gods.  Running a finger down the list, he noted the gaps between the known pharaohs and his heart squeezed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ancient Egyptians revered the names of their kings.  To see some missing was almost physically painful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right then and there, he made a promise to himself and to the dead kings whose names had been lost to the sands of time.  He would find their names and restore the knowledge that had been lost. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When his mother returned to pick him up from school, he told her proudly that he had decided what he was going to be when he grew up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m going to be an archaeologist.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Middle and high school flew by for Mahaad, an endless series of good grades, of being a perfect student.  He took classes specializing in archaeology and ancient history, even correcting his teacher in their unit on ancient Egypt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suffice it to say, although he may have been the archetypal teacher’s pet, his ancient history teacher never quite warmed up to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He studied hieroglyphs in his spare time, memorizing their language as best he could.  Sometimes, late at night when his head was stuffed with cotton and everything around him was blurred, he thought he knew the pronunciations of the dead tongue, could speak it like it was plain Arabic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But that was just a dream.  It had to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In high school, for his foreign languages requirement, he decided on a whim to take Japanese.  He’d been warned that it’d be more difficult than some of the other courses, but an academic challenge had never scared Mahaad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Strangely, some of the symbols felt familiar.  But that was impossible.  It was impossible, and so Mahaad shoved away the bundles of uncanny feelings and forced himself to stop thinking of them.  Egypt was just an ancient land.  Its kings were just dust in their tombs.  And Japan meant nothing to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He dreamed sometimes of deserts with golden sand and a king whose smile was as bright as the sun.  But dreams were fleeting and transient things.  He forgot them all the moment consciousness came to him, even as they still lingered on the edges of his subconscious. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he went to college and was asked what he wanted to major in, he remembered his promise.  He signed up for archaeology without a second thought. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The</em>
  <em> TV flickered on in his dorm room, his roommate sitting in front of it, eyes glued to the screen.  “The final match of the KaibaCorp Grand Championship is about to start, and the excitement in the audience is palpable!  The contender who has battled his way through the tournament to make his way to this final match is Leon Wilson, an up and coming young duelist with his fairy tale deck!  He defeated Rebecca Hawkins, the American champion of Duel Monsters, in a surprise upset for many fans.  But the question is will he be enough to defeat the reigning Duel King, Yugi Mutou, who will be his opponent in this match?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad rubbed his temples, glancing helplessly down at his textbook.  It was hard enough to study hieroglyphs without the constant distraction of a TV in the background.  With a sigh, he tucked a bookmark into the page, closed the book, and turned to his roommate.  “Is there any chance,” he tried, even though he knew it would be in vain, “you could turn that off to let me study?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The roommate came out of his TV-induced coma only to scoff.  “Are you kidding?  This is the final match!  Ain’t no way I’m missing it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yugi Mutou,” the announcer continued, “is the champion of the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments.  As such, he holds the title of Duel King, the greatest duelist.  All of the KaibaCorp Grand Championship has been between contestants competing for a shot at his title...and now the time has come.  The competitors are entering the arena!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad glanced at the TV, looking over the two duelists.  One was a short boy with purplish hair that the scrolling script on screen identified as Leon Wilson.  The other… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad blinked, feeling a strange sense of deja vu come over him before he shook it away.  The other boy was young, but he projected a feeling of power and control that made him seem much older.  Black hair lined with red stuck up in three spikes from his head, yellow lightning bolts zagging up each spike.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The commentator identified him as Yugi Mutou, the Duel Monsters champion.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad could see why.  Yugi Mutou looked completely calm and in control, a slight smirk curling his lips.  Even as short as he was, he carried himself like a champion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The CEO of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba, stood up and gave a speech, and once again Mahaad felt that strange sense of deja vu.  Ignoring that again, the speech was quickly over and the two duelists faced each other down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The two competitors spoke briefly to each other, and although Mahaad couldn’t hear exactly what they said to each other, KaibaCorp’s dueling moderator shouted, “The duelists have begun trash talking, which means they are ready to duel!  Without further ado, let the final match of the championship begin!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Duel!”  They both shouted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The sight of the holograms as the monsters came to life took Mahaad’s breath away.  They were so realistic, as if he could reach out through the screen and touch them, feel scales and claws and skin under his hand.  He gaped openly at the screen in astonishment, not that his roommate noticed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The game continued across the screen, an endless flurry of cards and combos.  Although Mahaad didn’t know the game well, he could tell that these two were masters of their trade.  For a moment, the game paused for what seemed like a heated argument between Seto Kaiba, some other man with long pink hair, and the two duelists below.  Something about sabotaging the tournament and entering under a fake name?  The details of it flew over Mahaad’s head.  He hadn’t realized that card games were quite so dramatic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yugi drew Watapon, special summoning it to the field before tributing it to bring out his Dark Magician Girl.  Mahaad leaned forward, his heart squeezing in his chest at the monster that looked so familiar for a reason he couldn’t quite place.  The magician attacked, and then it was Leon’s turn again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hadn’t seen Leon playing an illegal card coming, but as the golden castle rose on the field, he realized that perhaps he had misjudged the boy and his seeming desperation for his brother’s respect.  Mahaad winced as the Dark Magician Girl was sent to the graveyard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the second effect of the card was announced and sent half of Yugi’s deck to the graveyard, his roommate hissed in anger.  “That little...he’ll mill out Yugi’s deck until there’s nothing left.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The commentator seemed to be having similar thoughts.  “And once Yugi’s deck is empty and he cannot draw, he loses by deckout.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “There’s no way Yugi can win.”  His roommate summarized. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I wouldn’t be so sure of that.”  Mahaad said, unable to stop himself.  His roommate turned to look at him with surprise, even as Mahaad smiled slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But there’s no way to get rid of the Golden Castle of Stromberg.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Simultaneously, Mahaad and Yugi spoke.  “Are you sure about that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yugi raised his Duel Disk, showing his deck holder to the pink-haired man.  “I have only one card left.  And since I cannot pay the activation cost of sending half of my deck to the graveyard, the Golden Castle of Stromberg is automatically destroyed!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Vat?”  The man gasped.  “Impossible!”  He said as the castle crumbled, Leon gaping in amazement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But that doesn’t matter, Yugi.  You only have one card left.  I should surrender-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No.”  Yugi gazed at his opponent.  “Don’t surrender.  Leon, you are a true duelist, and what is left to you is to fight to the end, now free of your brother’s pressures and now a fair match.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not fair at all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yugi smiled.  “Do you trust me?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.”  Leon said without hesitation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then trust that I can win.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “All right, Yugi, I end my turn!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yugi drew his last card and a smirk crossed his face.  Mahaad instinctively straightened up, and his roommate leaned forward, eyes intent on the duel.  “First, I set a card and play Emergency Provisions!  By sending that card to the graveyard, I restore a thousand of my life points.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then I play the spell card Monster Reborn!”  Yugi Mutou declared, and Mahaad felt a slight wave of dizziness, which he shook off quickly.  He kept his eyes glued to the screen, now appreciating his roommate’s love of watching duels. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I bring back the Dark Magician from my graveyard!”  The Duel King announced, triumphantly playing the card on his Duel Disk.  From the projector the Dark Magician sprang into the air, holding up his staff and smirking just like his duelist was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad stared in wonder at the spellcaster.  His hologram seemed even smoother than the others, even more impossibly real.  The same fascination that had drawn him towards ancient Egypt now captivated Mahaad with interest in the Duel Disks.  How did they bring fantastic creatures to life?  How was the game made a reality through merely technology? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The audience roared in approval of the move with hands and feet and one voice, chanting “YU-GI!  YU-GI!  YUGI!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Dark Magician?”  Leon gasped, as awestruck as the audience.  “You summoned that monster with only one card left in your deck?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Dark Magician always comes when I need him.”  Yugi said, and a smile spread across Mahaad’s face without him even noticing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But it doesn’t matter.”  Leon said.  “My Hexe Trude is still stronger by five hundred attack points.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The woman in the red dress flipped her black tresses over her shoulder and crossed her arms, glaring down the Dark Magician as if to demonstrate Leon’s point. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For now, that is.”  Yugi said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “For now?”  Leon smiled.  “All right!  Show me what you’ve got!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I activate the spell Necromancy!”  The spell card flipped up on Yugi’s field, and the image of smokelike wraiths floating upwards from graves sent a chill down Mahaad’s spine.  “I’m allowed to bring four monsters back from your graveyard in defense position onto your field.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “My monsters?  Why are you bringing those back?”  Leon asked as four monsters from his graveyard appeared in a dizzying whirl of color. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yugi grinned.  “That’d be because of Necromancy’s second effect.  When a monster brought back by Necromancy is destroyed, your Hexe Trude will lose 600 attack points.  And I’m going to wipe out all of the monsters I just gave you with the spell Diffusion Wave-Motion!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The green card appeared on the field, the orb of magical power traveling from the card to the green gem in Dark Magician’s staff.  “By paying a thousand life points, this spell allows my Dark Magician to attack each and every one of your monsters.”  Yugi said, and with a grin, the magician flew into the air and swung his staff, sending a sweeping wave of magic over all of Leon’s monsters.  They burst into shimmering holographic shards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now, since the attack points of your monster have dropped, Dark Magician can attack your Hexe Trude and end this match!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thrusting his staff outwards, Dark Magician aimed at Hexe Trude, magic gathering to fuel his attack.  Hexe Trude’s eyes widened and her arms uncrossed, no longer quite so confident in her abilities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dark Magic Attack!”  Yugi shouted, and his monster listened, sending his magic in a beam towards Hexe Trude, who shattered under the assault.  With a click, Leon’s LP counter dropped to zero.  Mahaad leaned back, satisfied, as his roommate picked up the remote and turned off the TV.  He didn’t expect his roommate to turn to him, grinning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You were watching,” his roommate teased with an impish grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad crossed his arms and huffed.  “It was interesting, but that doesn’t mean I endorse your slacking off of your studying-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, lighten up!”  His roommate chuckled.  “Maybe you should start dueling.  It might take the stick out of your-” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad crossed his arms.  “I’m not being uptight.  You’re going to be expelled for your grades, and I’m not going to be dragged down with you.”  With that end to the conversation, Mahaad reached for his textbook and flipped it open. </em>
</p><p><em> Every once in a while, he glanced towards the television.  </em> “Maybe you should start dueling” <em> echoed in his mind and the image of that champion, posing and smirking in unison with his monster magician, haunted him like a ghost. </em></p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I must say I’m surprised.”  His counselor said, leaning over her desk.  “You’ve always been very confident in what you were going to major in, so I never expected you to ask for a switch.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I saw the finale of the KaibaCorp Grand Championship and I’ve been more fascinated by technology and engineering ever since.  I know it’ll be a lot of work, but I’m willing to put in the effort.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The counselor pursed her lips.  “What part of technology do you want to major in, exactly?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to learn how Duel Disks work.”  Mahaad said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked at him, at the steely determination in his eyes, and sighed.  “I think that can be arranged.”  She said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Next came the cards.  The first card he got was the Dark Magician, inspired by the duel he watched.  He imagined the magician leaping to life off the card, coming to help him just like the magician had helped Yugi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually he got other cards, enough to build a deck around.  If he wanted to learn how a Duel Disk worked, then it would be silly not to play the game, though he had no aspirations of becoming a pro duelist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dark Magician Girl was his second.  Somehow, the card quickly became more dear to him than the first, her familiar playful grin making him smile every time she materialized from his Duel Disk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He built his deck around supporting those two, throwing in Dark Magician support cards like Bond Between Teacher and Student and Sage’s Stone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tucked his cards into his pocket, carrying them with him everywhere until their weight became familiar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So you’re the new kid.”  Another student slammed his things on the desk in front of him, leaning towards him.  “My name’s Shu.  Yours?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad glanced up at the kid from his open notebook.  “Mahaad.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Cool.”  Shu nodded, sitting next to him.  “So if I may ask, what brought on your sudden lapse in sanity that resulted in you taking this class?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?”  Mahaad said, frowning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The teacher works us to the bone.  You want to keep going in this class, forget about having any free time.  Or sleep.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m used to a heavy workload.”  Mahaad said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shu chuckled.  “Not like this, you’re not.  And the content’s tough as nails and really only useful if you want to become a duel scientist working at KaibaCorp.  So why are you taking this class?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad met his eyes.  “Because I want to learn how Duel Disks work and yes, I do want to work on them.”  He folded his hands atop his books.  “But if you hate this class so much, why are you here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shu laughed.  “Because I love dueling!”  He pulled out his deck and a tabletop mat.  “Whaddaya say?  Wanna play a game while we wait for the professor to get here?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A smile ghosted across Mahaad’s face as he looked at Shu, and distantly, he thought of another boy with a beaming smile holding a game in his hands.  “Sure.”  He said, taking out his own deck.  “I have to warn you, I don’t play very much, so I might not be good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shu laid out the mat on the desks and the two set their decks down.  Meeting each other’s eyes, they both declared, “Duel!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shu plopped back onto the bed.  “I don’t get it at all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come on, you’ve only just started.”  Mahaad teased, flipping open his textbook. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hardly.  I feel like I’ve been staring at Duel Disk diagrams until my eyes have burned out of my head.”  Shu groaned.  “None of it makes any sense at all.  Hell, if I didn’t know better, I’d say it wouldn’t be possible to make it work.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But it does work,” Mahaad said, making a note in the margins of his textbook.  “So you’ve gotta be able to figure out how it does.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shu leaned back, his head banging against the wall.  “Say, how do you get it so easily?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?” </em>
</p><p><em> “You don’t have to be so formal like that.  </em> Pardon? <em>   Like, what are you, British?” </em></p><p>
  <em> “I’m polite, something which you clearly aren’t.”  He said, and Shu chuckled again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I still don’t get how it’s so easy for you.”  Shu said, picking up his notes again.  “Whoever Kaiba is, he’s some kind of mad genius to be able to come up with something like this and make it work.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mahaad hummed softly, not telling Shu that learning about Duel Disks seemed less like learning and more like remembering symbols and words that he had known a long time ago. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ~~~~~ </em>
</p><p>Ishizu Ishtar looked at him with something like an uncanny familiarity that never failed to send a chill up Mahaad’s spine.  “You’re leaving the internship?”  She asked, but it was less a question and more a statement of fact.</p><p>“Yes.”  Mahaad nevertheless answered.  “I’m going to be moving to Japan to see if I can find a job with the branch of KaibaCorp over there.”</p><p>Ishizu nodded, a small, knowing smile curving her lips.  “Very well.  You will be missed here.  You always did go above and beyond in your work.”  As Mahaad stepped closer to the door and reached out to open it, Ishizu called out to him.  “And Mahaad?”  He glanced back, and Ishizu smiled openly.  “I hope you find what you’re looking for.  Or maybe you already have.”</p><p>Mahaad furrowed his eyebrows and left the room slowly, hesitantly.  Ishizu had a tendency to be cryptic, and he had worked under her long enough to know better than to ask for an explanation.  He walked through the museum, passing his favorite tablet (even more so now that he had met Atem there) with a smile, and he walked down the staircase leading up to the entrance of the building.</p><p>His sister was already there, waiting for him.  She bounced on her feet, giving him a playful smile.  “So?”  She prompted.</p><p>Mahaad ruffled her hair gently.  “You’re impatient.”</p><p>“Well, yeah!”  She twirled on her feet.  “I get to go with you!  I’m so excited I can hardly wait.”</p><p>He smiled.  “Well, I’ve got most of the loose ends from school and work tied up here.  We’ll be able to move soon enough.”</p><p>“YES!”  The girl jumped up for joy.</p><p>“And that reminds me.  You wouldn’t believe who I met today, Mana.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Back in Domino City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I summon Lord of Dragons!”  Kaiba declared, lifting his card up and then slamming it back down on the Duel Disk with a motion that was the height of melodrama.  Atem watched with growing excitement as the hologram materialized.  Kaiba had taken the lead in the duel, attacking with his Vorse Raider and Battle Ox against Atem’s defenses to drop him down to 2100 LP.  And now, Atem knew what was coming next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The spell card, Double Summon!”  Kaiba said, taking Vorse Raider and Battle Ox off his Duel Disk and sliding them into the graveyard.  He raised a card from his hand into the air.  “I’m now allowed to Normal Summon twice this turn, meaning I can tribute my Vorse Raider and Battle Ox to Tribute Summon my BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem grinned, exhilarated as the dragon burst out of glowing light and roared, its jaws opening to reveal gleaming fangs.  “Bring it on, Kaiba!”  He said, laughing in delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blue-Eyes, attack his Queen’s Knight!  Burst Stream of Destruction!”  The blue light burst out of the dragon’s gaping jaw and down towards his knight, kneeling in defense position.  She looked up nervously at the attack she didn’t have a chance of surviving, holding her sword over her head in a futile effort to protect herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so fast!  The trap card, Waboku!”  Atem said, the card on his field flipping up.  “My monster survives the battle, and I take no damage!”  Queen’s Knight breathed a sigh of relief as a translucent barrier appeared in front of her, blocking the dragon’s attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba huffed.  “Fine.  I set a card facedown and end my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draw!”  Atem said, pulling the next card from his deck.  Upon seeing what card it was, he grinned.  He surveyed his hand.  He had the perfect cards to turn things around on this turn.  “I tribute my Queen’s Knight in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Queen’s Knight exploded into sparks and smoke, and Dark Magician Girl leapt up onto his field, spinning her staff in her hand and striking a pose, her hand at her hip.  “With her on my field, I’m allowed to activate the spell Sage’s Stone, Special Summoning the Dark Magician from my deck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Dark Magician appeared out of his card next to Dark Magician Girl, and they both nodded to each other, raising their staffs in greeting.  Atem breathed a sigh of relief; he had worried that his Dark Magician hologram might glitch as well, but it seemed it was an isolated problem.  “Big deal.”  Kaiba sneered.  “You’re five hundred attack points short of defeating my dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem tilted his head.  “Are you sure about that?  I activate the equip spell Magic Formula!”  A book hovered over to the Dark Magician, who flipped it open and read it, looking very studious.  Behind his back, the Dark Magician Girl stuck out her tongue and made faces at him.  “My Dark Magician gains 700 ATK points, bringing him up to 3200-more than enough to take down your dragon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba scowled.  “You think that’ll be enough to win this duel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that it’ll take more than this, so show me what else you have!”  Atem said.  “Now, battle!  Dark Magician attacks Blue-Eyes White Dragon!”  The magician raised his staff, the emerald orb at its tip glowing, before he pointed it at the dragon.  The dragon let out a bestial roar in response, opening its jaws as crackling white energy gathered, fueling an attack.  “Dark Magic Attack!”  Atem said, and the magician let loose a blast of dark magic towards the dragon, who tried to counter with its white lightning attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stream of dark magic powered through the dragon’s attack and struck it on the chest, the dragon roaring in what seemed like pain before the hologram vanished from the field, Kaiba sliding it with a scowl into the graveyard.  Atem nodded with approval.  “Dark Magician Girl, attack Lord of Dragons!”  With a twirl and a flourish of her staff, Dark Magician Girl sent a bright pink flash of magic towards the caped humanoid, forcing Kaiba to send him to the graveyard as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I end my turn.”  Atem said with a nod.  “Your move, Kaiba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba crossed his arms grumpily as his LP ticked down to zero.  “This isn’t over.”  He warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it isn’t,” Atem said, a smile playing across his lips.  “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba turned, his cape flaring out behind him as he strolled off.  “Congrats, Atem!”  Yugi said, running over and throwing his arms around Atem’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, partner,” Atem said easily.  “I can’t wait to return to Domino-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Duel Disks are glitch-”  Kaiba said, his voice loud enough for even them to hear.  The two glanced over.  Yugi took a step forward, reaching out a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaiba-”  He said, hesitant and worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba looked down at him with an icy glare.  “This is nothing that concerns you, Mutou.  You’ll get your documents and tickets to get back to Domino City.”</span>
</p>
<p>He <span>stalked off, and Yugi sighed.  “You can’t befriend those who don’t want it,” Atem said with a shrug.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but I thought we’d be closer with Kaiba-kun, after everything.”  Yugi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaiba will be Kaiba.”  Atem said.  He looked after Kaiba with a grin.  “And truthfully, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Yugi said, biting at his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I do think I know what he was being called about.”  Atem said.  “Earlier, I saw a duel in the city.  And when one of them summoned Dark Magician, the card vanished off the field.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi’s eyes widened.  “And it wasn’t because of a card effect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem shook his head.  “Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem pictured Mahaad, his internship badge dangling off his chest and beaming at him, completely unrestrained like he never would have been before.  “I’m not sure-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a guess?”  Yugi asked, turning towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem nodded.  “Do you remember my old friend, Mahaad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll do fine.”  Mana plopped down on a chair at the table as she drenched her pancakes with an unhealthy and unholy amount of syrup.  “By the end of the interview, they’ll be begging for you to come work for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“KaibaCorp has some of the highest standards for employees of all time.”  Mahaad said, untying and retying the knot in his tie.  He didn’t quite look like himself; the carefully pressed black suit wouldn’t be a normal part of his attire, even as formal as he was.  But when it came to KaibaCorp, Mahaad would take no chances.  His appearance had to be immaculate.  “And what if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous because of one fainting spell.  Yeah, I know you blacked out the other day, but you probably just weren’t drinking enough water.  It’s not going to happen during your interview, so calm down.”  Mana said impatiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad turned back to the mirror and brushed down his hair, tugging a hand through the strands, only for it to look even messier.  Mahaad let out a groan as he pulled out a hairbrush and spray.  Mana gave him a Look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t get going soon, you’ll be late.”  She said, gesturing towards the clock over the table.  Mahaad glanced toward it quickly and blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mana,” he said, snatching his briefcase and rushing out the door.  Then he poked his head back in for a moment.  “I’ll bring back dinner, so don’t eat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  Mana called out in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad grumbled but didn’t argue as he left, running down the steps of the apartment building and out onto the sidewalk, blending in with the crowd of pedestrians on their way to work or school or any number of other things.  He glanced at his watch, the ticking of the clock sounding like the pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.  Mana hadn’t been wrong when she’d told him that he’d be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distracted, Mahaad turned a corner and slammed right into someone turning that corner.  “I’m so sorry,” Mahaad said, apologies tumbling from his lips as he scrambled to his feet and reached out to help the other person up when he finally caught a glimpse of who he had run into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem,” Mahaad said, his eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem looked up, taking his hand, and Mahaad wondered how he could ever have missed that hair.  “Mahaad.”  He said, smiling at him, and Mahaad thought he must have imagined the hint of sadness in his face.  “It’s been a while.  So you did move here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mahaad said, nodding.  “We got here the day before yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister.”  Mahaad said, smiling.  “I was thinking…” Mahaad’s face heated up, a slight hint of red staining his cheeks.  Why was this so hard?  “Mana, my sister, really wants to meet you and your friends, and I don’t want her to be lonely here…”  Mahaad blinked at the expression on Atem’s face, something combining complete shock, bewilderment, awe, and sorrow all in one.  What had he said that could have led to that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could ask, the expression slipped off of Atem’s face and Atem was smiling at him.  “Of course.  My friends would love to meet her…” He trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mahaad said, beaming at him.  “I’m so sorry for running off, but I have a job interview with KaibaCorp and I’m nearly late…” He glanced at his watch, his eyes widening.  “Oh, by the gods!  I have to go, see you later!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad ran off, vanishing amongst the crowds.  Atem closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before continuing on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had promised to pick up groceries that Grandpa couldn’t carry with his bad back, and he didn’t want to be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seto Kaiba slammed two fists onto his desk.  “What do you mean the Duel Disks are still glitching?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The employee took out a handkerchief, mopping sweat off his brow.  “All of the other holograms work perfectly, but whenever the Dark Magician or the Dark Magician Girl is played, they appear for a moment before simply fizzing out.”  The man from his research division swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba hissed, sitting back in his chair.  “And what have you been doing to fix this problem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, we don’t understand the Duel Disk system nearly as well as you do-”  The man stiffened, feeling Kaiba’s icy stare fall on him.  “We’ve been working around the clock, sir, examining the programming for any possible glitch!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly, you haven’t been working enough.”  Kaiba said, standing up.  “I should’ve known.  If I want to get something done right, I have to do it myself.  You’re dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man startled.  “Kaiba-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me.”  He said and watched the man scurry out of his office.  His lip curled in distaste.  “Pathetic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nii-sama?”  Mokuba asked hesitantly, sitting on the couch in Kaiba’s office.  “Wasn’t that a little harsh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hardly, if he can’t do the job we pay him for.”  Kaiba said, sitting back down at his computer and furiously typing.  A knock came at the door, and he recognized the rhythmic three taps of his secretary.  Slowly, she opened the door and poked her head in.  “What is it?”  Kaiba ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your appointment is here, Kaiba.  You scheduled an interview with him for signing up for the research division.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An interview?”  Mokuba asked, perking up.  “I thought that you let Human Resources handle all the hiring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our research division is cutting-edge, Mokuba, and I need to make sure that our employees are actually capable of working with this science.”  Kaiba looked up from his computer.  “What was his name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad Adom, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba’s fingers stopped over the keyboard.  Icily, he asked, “did you say Mahaad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.  Mahaad Adom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”  Mokuba, always too perceptive to his brother’s moods, asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A tanned young man, brown hair covered up by a headdress, knelt in front of his Pharaoh, a golden ring with five prongs dangling from his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba gritted his teeth, banishing the thought.  “No problem at all.”  He said.  Straightening up, he said, “Send him in.”  The odds were that Mahaad wasn’t qualified for this position and Kaiba would be able to quickly throw him out, leaving no chance of him hearing that name again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad Adom at least looked professional with a crisp black suit and his hair brushed back.  Kaiba eyed him critically as he stepped into his office, ignoring the vague sense of familiarity he felt.  Mahaad bowed briefly and said, “Thank you for meeting me, Kaiba-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.  Sit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad, thankfully, did so without argument.  Kaiba took out an electronic pad and shoved it into his hands, and he took it with a look of surprise.  Turning it on, he found a stream of code typed onto the system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the programming language we use for the Duel Disks.  You’ll need to know that if you want to work here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?”  Kaiba challenged.  “There’s an error I put into that code.  Find it and fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba turned back to his computer, exerting laser-like focus into his work.  It was only broken with a small cough and a “I finished, Kaiba-sama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba huffed, reaching out a hand for the tablet, and Mahaad handed it back.  Looking over at him, Kaiba’s head pulsed with pain.  He felt the strong and incredibly petty urge to insult Mahaad, but he merely glared at him instead, deeming that sufficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at the tablet, Kaiba’s eyes widened.  He had found the error in the code, and he’d done it quicker than any other applicant to have taken the test.  Kaiba looked up, Mahaad shifting nervously.  “It seems you do have a place here.”  He said, setting the tablet down.  “You’ll have a provisional status.  Go down to Human Resources and they’ll set you up with everything you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad breathed a sigh of relief.  Standing up, he bowed and hurried out of the room.  Mokuba sat up on the couch and glanced over at him.  “You’re sure you wanna hire him, nii-sama?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba turned back to his computer, fingers moving listlessly over the keyboard.  “He’s a pathetic programmer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you say about all of our employees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaiba snorted.  “Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, nii-sama.  So why do you want to hire him then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.”  Kaiba said, glancing reluctantly at the tablet, lines of code still glowing on its screen.  He snorted and turned back to his computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he wasn’t a pathetic programmer after all.  Not that Kaiba would admit it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!  Atem picked the cell phone off of his desk, setting his pencil down in his notebook.  Yugi perked up from where he had been working on his homework on the bed.  “Who is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem turned, raising an eyebrow at him as he checked the Caller ID.  “That homework isn’t going to get done by itself, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi groaned into the textbook.  “Believe me, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Mahaad.”  Atem said, his fingers tightening on his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi looked up from his book, all thoughts of schoolwork forgotten.  “Mahaad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants to talk about getting together this weekend.  He and his sister Mana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sliding off the bed, Yugi walked over to stand next to Atem.  In only a whisper, he asked, “And you want us to meet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I want, Yugi.”  Atem said.  “Every time I see him, and he doesn’t remember, it hurts so much.  And then I have to wonder if he’s been feeling that same pain for all the years I was released from the Millennium Puzzle.  If every time I summoned him, he thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe this time he’ll see me and remember.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem in a hug, and Atem couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch.  “But I need to be there for him.  Like he’s been for me, even if he doesn’t remember.  Do you think our friends will be up for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi hugged him tighter.  “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where There's Two Duelists, There Has to Be...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, thanks to everyone that's read this and left a kudos or a comment, it means a lot!<br/>With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mana bounced up and down delightedly.  “Yes!  Finally I get to meet Yugi and Atem Mutou!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure Yugi will sign an autograph if you ask politely.”  Mahaad said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced up at the street, the crowd passing around them like a river making way for a stone in its path.  “The arcade is over there.”  Mana gasped in delight and before he knew it, she was sprinting across the sidewalk.  Mahaad sighed, feeling energy leave him, and then he followed after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he caught up, she was already amidst a conversation with someone he recognized as Yugi.  Atem stood next to him, and he turned, giving Mahaad a warm smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad,” he said, “let me introduce you to all of my friends.  You know Yugi, of course, but this is Mazaki Anzu,” the brunette girl nodded at him, “Katsuya Jonouchi,” the gangly blond-haired boy gave him a thumbs up, “Honda Hiroto,” the tall boy with brown hair gathered into a peak waved at him, “and Bakura Ryou.”  A chill went up Mahaad’s spine as he turned to look at the shy boy with white hair falling into his eyes.  Something wasn’t quite right about him, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was making him so uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad bowed politely.  “It’s nice to meet you all.”  He nudged Mana, prompting her to do the same.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem!”  Jonouchi said.  “Now are we gonna play some games or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem chuckled.  “Of course we are.  What do you guys wanna do?”  Walking into the arcade, the group considered their options carefully.  They had a big enough group that they’d have to split up and they would even have to take turns on some of the machines.  They also had to find a game with at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhat</span>
  </em>
  <span> level playing field.  Anzu would crush everyone else at any dancing simulator, Honda would destroy them at any shooter, and Yugi and Atem were better than all of the rest of them at most other games.  Naturally, this left them in a bind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about that new co-op game they got recently?  The one with the pirates?”  Atem suggested, pointing to a two-player gaming machine near the back of the arcade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about the rest of us?  That’s only for two people.”  Anzu said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to try their haunted house simulator.”  Ryou said softly.  “It’s for two as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Count me out!”  Jonouchi yelped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you, Ryou.”  Honda said, getting a small smile out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anzu hooked an arm around Yugi’s, getting Yugi to blush a deep crimson and Atem to flash him a teasing grin.  “There’s a new dancing game.  I was wondering if you wanted to try it with me, Yugi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Go, partner!’  Atem mouthed to him as Yugi stammered wildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, I’m not that good of a dancer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” she said, smiling.  “I’ll just do well enough for the both of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mana pouted.  “I wanted to try the Duel Monsters Adventure game.”  She pointed to a game emblazoned with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on its sides and the KaibaCorp logo written right beneath its name.  “It seems fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if I get a high score on that one, I can brag to Kaiba about it.  I’ll play with ya, Mana.”  Jonouchi said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can get a high score, that is,” Honda muttered.  Jonouchi ignored him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that leaves you and me with the pirate game.”  Atem said to Mahaad, hiding his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.”  Mahaad agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gang split up, each pair going to the game they’d planned on.  Anzu got on the dancing machines, tugging Yugi along with her.  Honda followed Ryou, the white-haired boy excited and the other reconsidering his choice as he looked at the ominous and foreboding game.  Mana and Jonouchi enthusiastically got on their game and began playing.  Neither of them were very good, but that didn’t dull their excitement.  The two popped in quarters every time their carelessness led to a ‘Game Over’ screen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem took his seat, observing the controls shaped like the wheel of a ship, as well as a series of buttons on the console next to it.  Mahaad sat next to him, close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other’s.  Atem slid a quarter into the machine and pressed Start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cutscene began to play, their pirate ship being tossed about on the ocean’s waves by a storm, as squidmen (Atem couldn’t stifle a giggle at just how silly they looked.  Glancing at Mahaad, Atem found him biting his lip in an attempt to rein in his own laughter) scrambled up the sides of the ship to attack, tridents in their webbed claws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The console switched to a split-screen view, and Atem focused on his game, his eyes narrowed.  “I’ll take the bow of the ship.”  He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll watch your back.”  Mahaad said, the gun in his character’s hand firing wildly.  Atem smiled slightly as he hit one of the squidmen in the head, scoring a critical and knocking it down for the count.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did the job interview go?”  Atem asked while his fingers worked.  “You said it was with KaibaCorp, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Mahaad said.  “I got accepted for a position in their Duel Disk division.  I’ll be helping upgrade and maintain the Duel Disk’s databases and software.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you duel, then?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad shrugged, taking down a squidman that had been about to attack Atem.  “I have the cards and I’ve played a game or two, but I’m not a competitive player.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah.  I see.”  Atem said, letting the conversation lapse into an uncomfortable silence, the only sound being their guns firing from the game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad finally broke the silence.  “Have I done something to upset you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not at all!”  Atem said.  The level ended and Atem turned to Mahaad as the game loaded up the next.  “Why would you think that?”  He asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad shrugged uncomfortably.  “It’s the way you look at me sometimes.  You look… sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem looked back at the screen, taking hold of the wheel to steer the ship away from an oncoming wave.  “I’m not angry at you.  It’s not something you’ve done.  It’s just… personal business of mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad smiled.  “That’s a relief.  I thought that I had pushed too much by asking you to hang out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never.”  Atem assured.  He smirked at the screen.  “Now what do you say we conquer this challenge together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad pressed a button to fire his gun.  Onscreen, a squidman exploded into pixels.  “Of course, my-”  He cut himself off suddenly.  What had he been about to say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem didn’t seem to pick up on it, and they completed the game in record time, Atem taking the lead and Mahaad covering his back.  Soon enough, a golden ‘You Win!’ appeared on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That didn’t take as long as I thought,” Atem said, standing up and stretching out his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others are still busy at their games.”  Mahaad noted, glancing around the arcade.  Mana and Jonouchi seemed to have finally gotten the hang of their game, if their cheers were anything to go by.  Honda’s faint screams echoed from the haunted house simulator, even as Ryou laughed softly, mocking the game’s depictions of ghosts.  Atem glanced at Yugi and grinned.  He was watching Anzu dance with her practiced grace, and his face had turned red.  It was best, he thought, to leave those two alone for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you can duel, right?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”  Mahaad said, a note of hesitance in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we duel, then?  This arcade has some of the old Battle Boxes, the ones from Duelist Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad perked up.  “I’ve never played using those, only with a Duel Disk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smirked and walked over to the Battle Box.  Two game mats were spread across a table inside the glass chamber, along with two chairs for each player.  The holographic machines, hidden from view, buzzed lightly as they worked, light beaming from their projectors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad and Atem took their seats at the first available Battle Box, laying their decks down.  “It’s time to duel,” Atem said, “I’ll let you have the first move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad drew his starting hand and glanced down at them.  “I’m not a very good player, not nearly as good as you are.  You’ll probably win.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem shrugged.  “The duel itself can be more important than its outcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Mahaad said, “then I play Chocolate Magician Girl!”  The young girl sprang up out of her card, her turquoise hair blowing in an invisible wind.  She twirled her heart-tipped staff playfully.  Her red eyes twinkled with laughter, and one hand went to her tall cone-shaped hat to keep it balanced on her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one of the cards from the new line Industrial Illusions was creating, isn’t it?”  Atem peered closely at her.  “She looks so cool.  Does she have any connection to Dark Magician Girl?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad smiled.  “Yes, actually.  She’s part of the same archetype.  I’ve always had a connection to the Magician monsters.  I think it was because I saw Yugi duel with Dark Magician, and that was what drew me into Duel Monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saw him duel?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, during the KaibaCorp Championship.”  Atem’s eyes widened.  Mahaad had seen him duel, not Yugi.  But it wasn’t as if he could tell Mahaad that.  “I activate Chocolate Magician Girl’s effect.  I can discard a spellcaster from my hand to draw another card.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound like a useful ability.”  Atem said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Chocolate Magician Girl raised her staff, letting a magical light shine from its tip, and Mahaad put the Tricky in the graveyard and drew another card off the top of his deck, glancing at it.  “One you wish you had, I imagine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Atem said.  “I’m always looking for new cards to improve my deck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I set a card.”  Mahaad said.  “Your move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem looked at his opening hand and then up at the Chocolate Magician Girl.  She only had 1600 ATK points, so he felt sure he could bring out a monster to defeat her.  But what about that facedown card?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draw.”  He said, adding another card to his hand and considering his options.  “I activate Mystical Space Typhoon.  I choose one spell or trap on the field and send it to the graveyard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The winds of his spell card blew across the field, and Mahaad winced as he took his facedown card and put it face-up in the graveyard.  “Magicians’ Defense.”  He said.  “It would’ve halved any damage taken when I controlled a spellcaster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem nodded.  “And now I summon the Skilled Dark Magician!”  Mahaad blinked in what felt like recognition as the armored spellcaster appeared on Atem’s field.  “He has 1900 ATK, so he’s more than strong enough to take down Chocolate Magician Girl.  Battle!  My Skilled Dark Magician attacks!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I activate Chocolate Magician Girl’s effect.”  Mahaad said, and Atem startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has a second effect?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.  Once per turn, when you attack her, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster-Type monster from my graveyard.  Your attack target switches to the new monster, and the attack of the attacking monster is halved!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tricky hovered back onto the board, and the Skilled Dark Magician shook in the air, as if overcome by a sudden bout of dizziness.  It leaped at the Tricky, who blasted it and caused it to shatter, defeated.  Atem’s LP dropped from 4000 to 2950.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good move.  That was why you discarded the Tricky earlier, isn’t it?”  Atem asked, and Mahaad nodded.  “All right then, I set a card and end my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad drew another card.  “All right.  I attack you directly with the Tricky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem flipped over his facedown.  “I activate Mirror Force!  Your own attack rebounds against you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Tricky and Chocolate Magician Girl exploded into holographic shards on the field as Mahaad put them both in the graveyard.  His LP dropped by 400 to 3600.  “I set a card facedown and end my turn.”  He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My turn.”  Atem drew a card, his eyes widening only slightly as he saw what it was.  It was one of the newer cards, one that Atem couldn’t resist adding to his deck to try out.  He’d never played it before, but he thought he needed it now.  There was just one more card he needed to draw for the combo to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I activate Swords of Revealing Light!”  The glowing green swords slammed down onto the field.  “Now you won’t be able to attack for three turns.  I’ll set another card and end my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad drew a card.  “I activate Dark Magic Veil.  By paying a thousand of my Life Points, I can summon a Dark Spellcaster from my hand or graveyard.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Atem’s heart beat faster.  Why wouldn’t Mahaad have the monster born of his soul in his deck?  “I Special Summon,” Mahaad continued, “the Dark Magician Girl!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Atem thought, as the Dark Magician Girl burst into life, bouncing her blue and pink hat on her head while twirling her girlish staff.  If there was anyone who’d respond to Mahaad’s call, it’d be her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She still can’t attack due to Swords of Revealing Light.”  Atem reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  Mahaad said, shrugging.  “I end my turn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem drew.  He knew what it would be before he even saw it; the Dark Magician had come to him.  He shot a hesitant glance towards the Dark Magician Girl.  He didn’t think he could order the Dark Magician to attack his student, card game or no.  They were his best friends.  How could he order them to fight each other?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Atem,” Mahaad said, and he glanced up from his cards to meet the man’s eyes.  “The Dark Magician is one of your favorite cards, isn’t he?  We can’t have a duel unless he comes out.”  Mahaad smiled.  “He’s one of my favorites too, so I know why you don’t want to summon him, but it’d be against your honor to give me anything less than your best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Atem conceded, a corner of his lips turning upwards.  Against his honor?  Perhaps this Mahaad did know him after all.  “I activate Magician Navigation!”  The trap card flipped up on his field.  “This allows me to summon one Dark Magician from my hand!”  With a flourish, Atem picked the card out of his hand and placed him in attack position on the field.  Smoke poured out of the holographic projectors and a circle of magical runes appeared on the field.  The Dark Magician, with his violet armor gleaming in the light and the emerald orb of his staff glowing with an inner light, sprang onto the field and crouched as he landed before rising to his full height.  He tossed his staff up into the air and it flew in a circle around him before he caught it again.  The spellcaster clutched it in one hand, practically posing with it as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem grinned at the familiar feeling of summoning his Dark Magician before his eyes fell on Mahaad, who had suddenly gone unnervingly pale.  Sweat dripped off his brow as he clutched his chest, his eyes rolling backwards in his head.  He dropped like a stone onto the dueling field, lying over his cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad!”  Atem screamed.  The game forgotten, Atem circled the board and shook Mahaad by his shoulders.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>No….I can’t lose you again, I can’t!  I just got you back…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Mahaad.”  Atem whispered, pulling him off the board.  Mahaad was limp and boneless in his arms.  “Please...wake up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Past is Dead, but Dead Things Rarely Stay That Way in Fiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mahaad opened his eyes, shaking himself like he could shake away the dizziness drowning his mind.  Where was he?  The last thing he remembered was dueling Atem.  And he had summoned his Dark Magician, hadn’t he?</p>
<p>Slowly, he grew aware of the fact he was holding something cylindrical-but where were his cards, his hand?  His clothing weighed down on him heavily, like metal plates.  Mahaad blinked down and looked at himself.  He was wearing the purple armor of the Dark Magician, the dim fluorescent lights of the arcade glimmering off the metal.  He lifted up his hand and stared in disbelief at the emerald staff he held.</p>
<p>Atem’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.  “Mahaad!  Please get up!”  Looking up, Mahaad saw with horror that his own body had slumped over onto the dueling mat.  Atem shook him by the shoulders, a tear glistening in his eyes.</p>
<p><em> Strange </em> , Mahaad thought.  <em> For him to be so upset about someone he just met. </em></p>
<p>The Dark Magician Girl, his same size as a small hologram upon the mat, looked at him and shook her head.  <em> You should not be here </em>, she said with a look and a gesture rather than words.</p>
<p>Mahaad opened his mouth to respond but found himself mute.  A worker rushed up to the Battle Box, taking his body away, and Mahaad wanted to scream at them.  <em> I’m right here, I’m right here in front of you!  Can’t you see? </em></p>
<p>Someone must have dialed the number for emergency services; a paramedic stood outside the Battle Box.  Atem reluctantly let go of him and he looked at the board.  His mouth opened as he stared at the Dark Magician, and Mahaad wondered if he at least could see him</p>
<p>Mahaad reached his hand up towards Atem in a silent plea for help…</p>
<p>“Turn that off, we’ll have to get it checked out later.  Don’t wanna get sued for keeping it on after it made someone pass out.”</p>
<p>The hologram projectors buzzed as they shut off.  The lights blinked once before turning off entirely, and Dark Magician Girl smiled at Mahaad as she dissipated, not able to stay without the projectors.  Mahaad lingered for a moment, just long enough to wonder whether this was all a figment of his imagination, just a dream, before blackness closed in on his vision for the second time that day.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>A blindingly white ceiling stared back at him as Mahaad woke up.  Groaning, he sat up-or tried to anyways, all he could do was lift up his head.  The beeps of the medical equipment faded to a constant background noise as he glanced around, noting the sweet scent of the flowers at his bedside and the dull pain of the IV jabbed in his arm.  “You’re awake.”  Atem said, staring down at him.  A relieved smile broke across his face.  “You really worried me.  But the doctors said that you’ll be fine, it was just a fainting spell.  They thought it was low blood sugar.”  He frowned.  “Have you been eating?”</p>
<p>“A fainting spell?”  Mahaad sighed.  “I’d been hoping that it was just a one-off.”</p>
<p>Atem looked down at him with narrowed eyes.  “You mean this has happened before?”</p>
<p>Avoiding that question, Mahaad asked, “How long was I out?”</p>
<p>Atem crossed his arms, looking down at Mahaad, but he answered his question reluctantly.  “You were out for only a few hours.  My friends came along, but they had to leave about an hour ago.  Mana’s still here, she’s been frantic with worry.  She thinks she talked you into pushing yourself too hard and you were too stressed about that interview.”</p>
<p>“She didn’t do anything.  I would have gone to that interview even if she had told me not to.”</p>
<p>Atem sighed, reaching for his hand.  “You should take better care of yourself.  You have people who worry about you.”</p>
<p>Mahaad raised an eyebrow.  “People like you?”  He teased lightly.</p>
<p>Atem blushed, red tinting his cheeks, and he pulled back his hand.  “We’re friends, aren’t we?”  He mumbled the last bit, as if unsure and thinking that Mahaad would say no.</p>
<p>“Of course we are.”  Mahaad agreed.  “I know it ended badly, but everyone had a good time earlier.  Let’s spend more time together.  I’ll just avoid the Battle Boxes next time.”</p>
<p>Mana burst into the room.  “Mahaad!  You’re awake!  I’ve been so worried!  Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?”  She dashed over to the bed, wrapping her arms around Mahaad in a hug.</p>
<p>Ignoring Atem’s mouthed ‘I told you so,’ Mahaad hugged her back.  “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“Well, you will be!”  Mana said, pulling out a bag.  “You need to eat!  Don’t think I’m not going to be watching you eat for a few days now.  You need to keep your blood sugar up.”</p>
<p>Mahaad stared at the bag of cheap fast food.  “Well, I suppose that is...filling…”</p>
<p>Atem smiled.  “I’ll leave you two to it.”  He said, stepping back towards the door.  He hesitated.  “You said that you had a fainting spell before?  When?”</p>
<p>“It was a while ago, back before we moved.”  Mana said, shrugging.  Atem’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I see,” he said and opened the door.</p>
<p>“Atem?”  Mahaad called.  Atem glanced back at him.  Mahaad smiled.  “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Atem nodded and he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>The mouse’s cursor blinked on the computer screen before Atem slowly moved it, clicking on the search bar.  He typed, one key at a time, “Dark Magician glitches Duel Disk.”</p>
<p>An array of results came up, many of the articles recent and in the past few days.  He clicked on the first result that came up.  Skimming through the article, he found that no one had been able to play a Dark Magician card, with the card being accepted into the system and projecting the hologram before it fizzed out.  A tournament in America had even been postponed until the error could be fixed since many people used Dark Magician decks, basing it off of Yugi’s-his, Atem thought, but it wasn’t as if anyone knew the difference.</p>
<p>Reporters had reached out to KaibaCorp, but they had received no comment, what Atem would have expected from Seto Kaiba.  He wouldn’t comment; he’d just overwork himself on the problem until it was solved.</p>
<p>Atem bit his lip and scrolled back up to the top of the website, glancing at the byline.  The writer was some name he didn’t recognize, but the date-</p>
<p>The date was the day after the Ceremonial Duel.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Atem shoved on the school uniform jacket, looking at himself in the mirror.  Despite having worn the uniform more times than he could count when he’d been with Yugi, the jacket fit uncomfortably on him, a little too tight.  Atem frowned, fingering the silver bracelet on his wrist he’d borrowed from Yugi.  In a smooth gesture, he swung the jacket around and draped it like a cape around his shoulders.  He gave another glance towards the mirror and nodded in approval.  </p>
<p>The door opened and Yugi rushed in, looking at him.  “You look great, Atem!”  He bounced up and down, jumping on the bed.   “Are you excited for your first day of school?”</p>
<p>“Of course.  I’ll get to see you and all our friends.”  He gave Yugi a smile before glancing out the window, seeing the KaibaCorp skyscraper in the distant skyline.</p>
<p>Yugi slid off the bed.  “You’re worried about Mahaad, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“I can’t get my mind off it.”  Atem confessed.  “The Dark Magician holograms were supposed to be glitching the day I summoned him in my duel with Kaiba.  But...he still responded to my call.  And Mana told me Mahaad had had a fainting spell that day.  And the other day at the arcade, I summoned the Dark Magician just before Mahaad fainted.  It all ties together.”</p>
<p>“So you’re going to avoid summoning him in duels?”  Yugi said.  “That makes sense.”</p>
<p>“It’s not just that.  Mahaad doesn’t know, Yugi, and if I told him, and I know he’d look at me like I’m crazy.”</p>
<p>“He’s your friend, Atem, he would never-”</p>
<p>“Mahaad was my friend, but now I’m as good as a stranger to him.”  Atem crossed his arms.  “I can’t tell him.”</p>
<p>Yugi looked at him with a nervous look and drew in a breath to speak, but he was cut off when Grandpa shouted from downstairs, “Boys!  Anzu’s waiting for you!”  Yugi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a slight blush on his face, as he rushed down the stairs, Atem following him.</p>
<p>Yugi left the game shop, looking at Anzu, who grinned at him.  Atem pushed open the door and stepped out to stand on the sidewalk behind them.  He glanced over at Yugi and Anzu, and his eyes widened as he took in how close they stood together.</p>
<p>Anzu leaned in, pausing for a moment for a frantic nod from Yugi, and she tilted his head upwards as she kissed him on the lips.  The slight blush on his face turned to a raging crimson.  Anzu looked a little pink herself as she pulled back.</p>
<p>“When did that happen?”  Atem asked.  Both of them startled, like they’d forgotten he was there.</p>
<p>Yugi took a glance at Anzu.  “She asked me out when we were at the arcade, and I meant to tell you, but then Mahaad fainted and…”</p>
<p>“We forgot to tell you,” Anzu said, looking guilty.  “Our first date is tomorrow, we were planning on going to dinner together.”</p>
<p>“You two are dating?”  Atem grinned.  “Congratulations!  I’m so happy for the both of you!”</p>
<p>Anzu smiled with him.  “Thanks!”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded, and the three of them set off down the street.  Yugi reached out, taking Anzu’s hand and entwining their fingers.  And as they walked, only Yugi noticed the forlorn look Atem gave them.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Mahaad straightened the employee badge on the lapel of his suit before taking a deep breath and striding through the doors of KaibaCorp.  He walked through the metal detector and scanned in his badge.  The scanner beeped and flashed a green light, so Mahaad kept going, walking over to the elevator and pressing the call button.</p>
<p>He went up to the development lab in KaibaCorp, pausing for a moment to take in the huge array of computers and consoles.  Electronic lights covered every surface, people hurrying to and fro, and giant screens in the front of the room showed various graphs and technical schematics.  Mahaad’s heart beat faster with excitement.</p>
<p>“You’re the new guy, right?”  A frazzled-looking man came up to him, and mutely, Mahaad nodded.  “Good.”  A file was shoved into Mahaad’s hands, and he took it reflexively.  “I’m Daisuke Manabu, your supervisor.  All the rest of us are busy trying to work out a glitch, so I want you to do some of the routine maintenance and diagnostic protocols.  No way even a newbie like you could screw it up.  The information you need is in the file.  Now get to work and don’t bother me.”</p>
<p>He hurried off before Mahaad could get a word in edgewise, muttering something about being fired if he didn’t fix it soon.  Mahaad blinked and flipped open the file, walking over to his assigned computer and sitting down.</p>
<p>The man had been right when he said it had been so simple there was no way to screw it up.  Mahaad ran through the programs so quickly that he was left bored, glancing at the clock.  He hadn’t been assigned anything else to do, but the idea of being paid for doing nothing rankled him.  Mahaad looked over at the group in the front of the room.  Daisuke was leading the group, computer code whizzing by as they scanned it for errors.</p>
<p>Mahaad bit his lip.  He had been told not to bother him, and Daisuke didn’t seem like the type to be lenient on employees who disobeyed orders.  The urge to get another assignment won out, and reluctantly, Mahaad stood and walked down, clearing his throat to politely interject himself into the conversation.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you over here for?”  Mineru asked, looking down at him.</p>
<p>“I finished the programs you told me to, Daisuke-san.  I was wondering what else I was supposed to do.”</p>
<p>“If you could pull out a miracle and get the damned Dark Magician card working, that’d be appreciated.”  A woman interjected from where she worked on her computer, fingers flying over her keyboard.</p>
<p>“He’s a newbie.  You think he can help?”  Mineru asked.</p>
<p>The woman sighed and looked up at him.  “All of us have been over this code enough times to have it burned into our retinas.  We can’t figure it out.  Maybe a fresh perspective will do some good.”  She hesitated.  “And you know what <em> he </em> will say if we don’t have this fixed soon.”  A shudder rippled through the room.  One employee nearly hid under his desk, and another whimpered.</p>
<p>“You got a point.”  Daisuke admitted.  “Talk to her, kid, she’ll get you what you need.  So now you can get out of my hair.”</p>
<p>Mahaad smiled and took his seat, listening to the woman as she talked through the lines of code, like he was a rubber duck from that old technique taught to programmers.</p>
<p>The image of the Dark Magician appeared on her computer as she glared at it.  “Why did it glitch out now of all times?  That’s what we’ve been trying to figure out.  It’s been working for so long, so there’s no reason it should have suddenly stopped working.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re coming at it from the wrong perspective then.”  Mahaad said.  She shot him a confused glance.  “Maybe the question isn’t ‘Why is it not working now?’  It’s ‘Why was it working before?’”</p>
<p>“Huh.”  She mused.  “I hadn’t thought of that.”</p>
<p> Mahaad scooted closer.  “Do you see that line of code there?  I think that might be the key.”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“No, that’s not quite right.”  Atem said, tugging the silver bracelet off.  “It’s got to be perfect.”  He hurried into the closet, tossing out jackets and shirts behind him.  He plucked a white shirt out of the messy pile on the floor.  “No good, that’ll get messy.”  He brushed it to the side and picked a black shirt triumphantly.  “Perfect!”</p>
<p>Yugi chuckled. “Don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit, Atem?”  A bead of sweat dripped off his forehead.  “It’s only our first date…”</p>
<p>Atem pouted at him.  Yes, pouted.  “I want to make sure it goes well for you.”</p>
<p>Yugi shook his head.  “Anzu isn’t some shallow girl, Atem.  She’s not going to react badly to one date.”  He walked over to stand beside Atem.  “But you’re worrying more than I am.  What’s up?”</p>
<p>“You’re right.”  Atem said, looking away and lowering the shirt.  “I’m sorry, partner.   I guess I just let myself get carried away.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right.”  Yugi said and he took the shirt from him.  “We’ll have a great time, Atem.  Don’t worry about us.”</p>
<p>Atem cheered up slightly.  “You’re right.  Go for it, partner!”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded, visibly shaking off nerves as he ran out the door of the game shop.  Atem watched him go from the window, and then he turned to look at the KaibaCorp building.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“I’m really worried about him, Anzu, and I’m not sure what to do.”  He said, sipping his cola.  Anzu nodded, always the attentive listener.  “He can’t stop thinking about Mahaad.  It’s personal for him given the whole…”  Yugi waved his hands as if he could encompass the whole of Atem’s experiences with his hands.  “So he’s both afraid of being friends with Mahaad and sad that they won’t be friends.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like he’s in between a rock and a hard place.”  Anzu said.  “But he’ll regret it if he ends up not being friends with Mahaad in this life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, he will.”  Yugi agreed, glancing at the burger on his plate.  He took a large bite and looked back at Anzu.  “I think it comes down to that he’s not sure where he stands with Mahaad.”</p>
<p>“Where he stands?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Yugi said, gesturing with his burger and dripping ketchup onto the table.  “See, back in Egypt, yeah, he and Mahaad were friends, but Mahaad also worked for him.  He didn’t have to worry about Mahaad leaving or getting angry with him.  He was annoyed back then because Mahaad would never treat him as anything more than the Pharaoh, but it still gave him a sense of stability.  This Mahaad doesn’t have that loyalty to the Pharaoh.  So he gets more worried about what Mahaad thinks now.”</p>
<p>Anzu blinked.  “That’s silly.”</p>
<p>Yugi dropped his burger back on the plate, half-eaten.  “Well, we haven’t really talked about it, so I could be wrong-”</p>
<p>“No, not about that.”  Anzu said hurriedly, waving her hands as if to wave away the misunderstanding.  “About Mahaad back in ancient Egypt.  I can’t imagine someone knowing Atem and not liking him as a person.  They were friends, and that wasn’t because he was the pharaoh.  It was because of who Atem was.  And if Mahaad gets to know him today, he’ll still become Atem’s friend because of that.”</p>
<p>Yugi nodded slowly.  “You’re right.”</p>
<p>“Maybe Atem should spend more time with Mahaad.  It might stop him from worrying so much.”</p>
<p>Spend more time with Mahaad...a lightbulb clicked on in Yugi’s head, and he barely managed to resist the urge to cackle evilly while rubbing his palms together and generally doing his best villain impression.  Sometimes, Yugi wondered why his friends think he’s so innocent, especially Jonouchi.</p>
<p>“Say, Anzu, do you remember when you went on that not-date with Atem?”</p>
<p>Anzu gave him a suspicious Look.  “Yes…” She said hesitantly, drawing out the word.</p>
<p>Yugi grinned mischievously.  “Think I could still trick him?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Go Peachshipping!  I had fun writing this chapter.  :)</p>
<p>As always, concrit and comments welcome!  Thanks to anyone who has given kudos or comments already.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yugi, This Isn't a Duel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Heh.  So you’re the moron who actually managed to find the error in the code.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad stared blankly at Kaiba.  Kaiba crossed his arms, glaring down at him, and Mahaad mentally wondered if he wore heels.  He was younger than Mahaad, dammit, so how the hell could he be so much taller?  “Yes?”  He tried after realizing that Kaiba was still waiting for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.”  Kaiba said and walked away, his cape flaring.  Mahaad blinked and wordlessly followed.  “You’ll be heading to Duelist Kingdom island.  I need one of my programmers to write down specs from Pegasus for the new cards coming out later this year.  If he gives you a design that you don’t like,” Kaiba smirked, “shut him down and tell him it won’t be happening.  Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”  Mahaad murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph.  Good.  Now get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad tapped his foot, staring out the window of the helicopter.  The land whizzed by beneath him and he had to resist the urge to ask the pilot how much longer it would be.  He wasn’t as impatient as Mana, for goodness’ sake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his pocket and Mahaad, grateful for the distraction, took it out, glancing down at the screen.  It buzzed again as Mahaad blinked at the caller ID.  He answered it quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad!”  Yugi said, his voice fizzed with the static of bad reception.  Still, Mahaad could hear him clearly enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Yugi.”  He said, smiling.  “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.  I’m in between classes right now.”  Yugi said.  “I’m not interrupting you, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great,” Yugi said, relieved.  “I just wanted to ask a favor.  Atem’s been feeling down recently and I was wondering if you could help cheer him up.  It’d be great for him to spend more time with a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad noted the singular.  Was Yugi only asking him?  “I’d love to,” he said awkwardly, “but why are you asking me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought he might be jealous of my relationship with Anzu-you know, thinking I won’t need him or want him around anymore.  Which is silly, but you know how it is.”  Yugi said, almost as if he’d rehearsed it in advance.  “I think a reminder that he has friends outside of me would be good for him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.”  Mahaad allowed.  “Call me back later, you need to get to your classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pilot rapped twice on his chair.  “And I have work to do.  So I’ll let you know when I can do it, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  I’ll see you later.”  Yugi hung up, a devious grin on his face..  Nearby, Anzu Honda, and Jonouchi watched with expressions of growing concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I be worried, bud?”  Jonouchi asked.  “I mean, there aren’t any more villains trying to take over the world or anything, are there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, everything’s fine.”  Yugi reassured him distractedly.  “My plan is working perfectly.”  An evil cackle would be over the top, so he contented himself with a low and ominous chuckle, which, coming from Yugi, still sounded adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anzu patted Jonouchi’s shoulder.  “He told me his plan.  Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”  Jonouchi said uncertainly as the bell rang.  “Oh, crap, we’re gonna be late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad tucked the phone back into his pocket with a sigh as he disembarked from the plane.  Glancing around, his brows furrowed at seeing no one waiting for him, but then he tensed as he heard a flamboyant voice call out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Kaiba-boy sent one of his lackeys here to greet me.  How will I survive the disappointment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pegasus strode into open view, his glaringly red coat the first thing that drew Mahaad’s eye.  His steel gray hair was next; it hung like a curtain in front of his face, blocking one of his eyes.  Mahaad narrowed his eyes at him.  He wasn’t sure why, but he disliked this man instantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maximilion Pegasus looked at him, and his eye widened in what could have been recognition if Mahaad hadn’t been sure that they’d never met before.  “You’re a new one, though!”  He noted gleefully.  “Kaiba’s finally extended his hiring practices.  You are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad Adom.”  Mahaad said, forcing himself to be polite.  “Kaiba-sama sent me to pick up the designs for the latest cards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pegasus leaned back.  “Silly Kaiba-boy.  What makes him think they’re all done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad narrowed his eyes.  “He said that you had them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pegasus waved a hand.  “So he did.  But there’s one card that still needs to be designed.  I suppose I’ll send you with the drawings I do have.”  He sighed.  “Tell Kaiba-boy not to be too impatient, will you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned to a man dressed in a dark suit and sunglasses on his right.  “Bring them down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I may ask,” Mahaad said, “which designs are incomplete?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pegasus grinned like a little kid who had just been handed a lollipop.  “It’s a new design.  It wouldn’t have been on your list.”  Mahaad had the distinct sense that he was being left out on a joke, but he didn’t think Pegasus would tell him if he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Mahaad said at last, taking the paperwork from Pegasus’s employee when he returned.  “But Kaiba-sama will not be happy with this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Kaiba-boy happy about anything?”  Pegasus asked sarcastically, and at that Mahaad had to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  No, he is not.”  With those words Mahaad turned, walking out of the castle and dreading having to tell Kaiba the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh well.  It was Pegasus’s fault, not his, so he probably wasn’t going to be fired for it, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, this was Kaiba.  He might want to start looking for open jobs, just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad arrived home, shuffling past Mana with bags under his eyes.  She blinked, glancing up with alarm written on her face.  “Mahaad?  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaiba.”  He muttered, walking into the door of his bedroom before remembering he had to open it.  “Sleep.  Need sleep.”  Mana watched, concerned as he collapsed into his bed and was out in a moment.  Standing up, she walked over and lifted a blanket over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed.  “Maybe moving here wasn’t a good idea...Mahaad always overworks himself, and with Kaiba as his boss…”  Mana knew his reputation.  He would do nothing to curb Mahaad’s self-destructive tendencies.  If anything, he would push Mahaad further.  Still, at the idea of not coming to Domino, something in her heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, she smiled.  Mahaad was grinning into his pillow, eyes wrinkling with what might have been laughter.  “At least he’s having a good dream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slipped out of the room, her steps lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the angry buzzing of his computer, Mahaad woke up, reaching for it instantly.  Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he blinked at the e-mail notification.  Kaiba’s words glared at him from the screen, harsh and angry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I blame you for this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had written. Mahaad frowned in confusion and opened up the image file. A card appeared on his screen, and Mahaad’s eyes widened. Palladium Oracle Mahad, the title read, and its effects were designed to accompany the Dark Magician. Mahaad gaped openly at his screen, sleep forgotten and blushing deeply in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the card’s art, a man who looked like the spitting image of himself wearing golden armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden feeling settled over Mahaad, a strange sort of dizziness which made his mind feel like he was floating on clouds, before he shook it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what, he swore, Atem could not find out about this. He would never let Mahaad forget it.  Mahaad set his laptop to the side, glancing to the door to make sure Mana hadn’t seen him up, and laid back down in his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My faithful servant,” a familiar voice said from above Mahaad in smooth, lilting tones.  “Mahaad, I accept you amongst my High Priests.”  Mahaad shivered at the voice and pressed his forehead closer to the stone floor beneath him.  A dreamlike stupor had settled over his mind, keeping him from thinking too hard about how he had gotten here or who the voice was.  Or why, exactly, it sounded so familiar.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You may rise.”  The voice said, and Mahaad stood, getting to his feet-had he been kneeling?  Why?  To whom?  He looked up from beneath his eyelashes, and ruby eyes met his.  Atem smiled down at him, his smile as blindingly bright as the sun.  Atem had always been regal, commanding, dripping with confidence and pride in a way that Mahaad had always found awe-inspiring, not that he would ever be confident to tell him so, but now dressed in the royal garb of a pharaoh which he wore so well, Atem was breathtakingly beautiful.  Gold gleamed from his arms and legs, enhancing his rich brown skin tone.  The diadem that represented his kingship sat upon his forehead, the Eye of Horus on it glittering in the light of Ra.  A pyramid-shaped pendant dangled from his neck, and it seemed as much a part of him as his limbs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crimson eyes viewed him with amusement.  “High Priest Mahaad of the Millennium Ring,”  Atem said, standing up off his throne.  Mahaad bowed his head down to the ground again, forcing himself to look away from Atem and his gleaming eyes.  Atem paused, waiting for the audience to absorb his words.  “Take your place amongst my court.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would be honored, m-Great Pharaoh.”  Mahaad said, but from the way he saw Atem’s mouth twitch upwards out of the corner of his eye, he knew Atem hadn’t missed his slip.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked awake slowly, shaking off the stupor of sleep.  That hadn’t felt like a dream, more like a distant, mostly forgotten memory.  “I’ve been working too much,” he said, yawning.  “It was nothing important.  Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi swallowed down his nerves as he stepped into the bedroom he shared with Atem.  Atem turned away from the cards he’d been using to adjust his deck to look at him with a smile, and Yugi suppressed the brief flash of guilt he felt.  “I got a call from Mahaad,” he said, giving Atem an easy and patently false smile.  “He was wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday.  Apparently he wanted to make up for cutting the time at the arcade short because of his fainting spell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That wasn’t his fault,” Atem grumbled, sitting up and gathering his cards into a neat stack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him that.  He didn’t listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem frowned down at his cards.  “Do you think he’ll ever remember?”  He said.  He shuffled his cards and drew the first card, and neither of the two were surprised to see the Dark Magician.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you that,” Yugi said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem scoffed.  “Of course not.  Is it cruel to him, to expect him to be who he was?  He was reborn, like Kaiba, and Kaiba is hardly my cousin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe he can’t be who he was before, and maybe you’ll never have the same relationship you did in the past.”  Yugi said.  “But that just means you can build a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I value your optimism.”  Atem said.  He drew the next card.  Dark Magician Girl.  The next.  Magicians Unite.  “I’ll go.  Mahaad is still my friend, and I won’t disappoint my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great!”  Yugi said, beaming.  “I’ll let him know.”  He left the room, picking up the phone and dialing a number from memory.  “Hey, Anzu?  Phase one is complete.  It’s your move.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem cleared his throat, straightening the bracelets on his wrist.  He looked at his reflection, frowning.  “I don’t think I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Yugi said, ushering him out the door, “you’re wearing more than enough jewelry, Atem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad stood, waiting outside the game shop.  He smiled softly when Atem emerged.  “Hey,” he said, clearing his throat.  “I was thinking of going to the card shop downtown.  They have the early releases of the new series.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t tell Grandpa on me,” Atem said.  He grinned.  “He hates it when I go to other game stores.  Let me tell you the Black Crown story one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can believe it,” Mahaad said with a laugh.  “I won’t tell him if you won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Mana been doing?”  Atem asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s adjusted well to the move,” Mahaad shrugged.  “It’s almost as if she’s lived here all her life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad sighed.  “I miss home.  I miss the smell of simmering vegetables and the sound of Arabic.  It’s the little things, I suppose, that I miss the most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Homesickness.  Atem knew that feeling well, the feeling of unfamiliar Japanese cold, of missing the language that no else around you spoke, of eating food so different than the food you’d been raised eating.  Even if his home had long been lost to time, he could still change one of those things.  “There’s an Egyptian restaurant I know.”  Atem said.  “I’ve been going there for a while to remind myself.  We could go there after the card shop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad glanced over at him, surprised.  “I...I would like that.  Thank you.”  He cleared his throat and gestured to the shop on their left.  “It’s a KaibaCorp endorsed store, which is why…” Mahaad stopped dead at the line waiting outside, people tapping their feet impatiently and checking their watches.  “It’s getting the early release.”  Mahaad finished.  “I didn’t realize that there would be so many people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem looked at the crowd and sighed.  If he had still been in Yugi’s body, the crowd would have parted for him.  But as he was now… “Sure you can’t use employee privilege to get us in?”  He asked, half-jokingly.  Mahaad looked thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no.”  He said after a moment of consideration.  “We’re required not to abuse our privileges as employees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem stepped into the line before it grew any longer, Mahaad following.  “And I suppose that means you can’t tell me about the new cards in the release?”  Atem said, giving him a teasing smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad grinned back.  “You’ll be surprised.”  He muttered, remembering the Palladium Oracle Mahaad card.  Not that it mattered.  There was no way that card would be a part of the current release; Pegasus had only just finished the art for it.  It was simply impossible.  But there would be other cards that would interest Atem, he was sure: more spellcaster support, some Magician Girls…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In a good way, I hope.”  Atem said, grinning.  “Did you work on any of them?”  Mahaad groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too many of them.”  He said.  “The code was burned into my eyes.”  Atem laughed and Mahaad smiled slightly at his buoyed mood.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of brown hair appeared out of the corner of Atem’s eye, and he turned to look, his brows furrowed in confusion.  After a moment, he dismissed it as nothing.  Finally, after a long wait during which they both contemplated the number of people who had turned out for the cards, they went into the store and made a beeline for the cards. Atem grabbed the packs off of the shelves and Mahaad stopped him, placing a hand on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem blinked in surprise, Mahaad’s hand warm on his arm.  Mahaad smiled at him and Atem swallowed, his heart pounding in his chest.  “I want to buy these for you.”  Mahaad said, but they both knew Atem would argue it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kind of you, but-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I insist.”  Mahaad said.  “I do get an employee discount, after all.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t you just say you couldn’t abuse your privileges as a KaibaCorp employee?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Atem thought, a corner of his lips curling up despite himself.  It was so much like-Atem cut himself off.  He appreciated Mahaad buying these packs for him, and that was all he needed to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem let go of the packs and glanced up at Mahaad.  A brown lock of hair fell over his eyes, and Atem’s fingers twitched.  “You should get some for yourself.”  Atem said quickly, looking away.  “The Magician support will be as useful to you as it will be for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad chuckled.  “I doubt that.  You’re the duelist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t duel competitively.  Not like my brother.”  Mahaad paused at that, looking at him, and for a moment Atem’s heart beat quicker in his chest.  Had he figured it out, that Atem had often dueled in Yugi’s place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mahaad said, ducking his head.  “I shouldn’t have assumed.”  Leading the way to the counter, he set the packs down and passed the money over to the cashier.  As soon as the purchase went through, Atem eagerly snatched up the packs.  Mahaad guided him out of the store before he decided to open them then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a nearby park, Atem sat down on a bench, staring gleefully at his packs.  Mahaad smiled softly at the look of excitement on his face.  Atem drew in a breath, closing one eye, as he tore the first packet open and took out the cards.  “Gravekeeper’s Heretic.”  He said with a frown, setting it down on his lap.  Fortunately, there was only a light, nearly-imperceptible breeze that day, so he didn’t risk it blowing away.  Atem picked up the next card and flipped it over.  “Invocation.”  He said, eyes skimming through the card text.  His eyes lit up.  “This is the centerpiece of an entirely new deck archetype.  It’s based off of Fusion Summoning!  There’s been a lot of Fusion support coming out recently, especially with those new Hero archetypes, so I wonder if that’ll be part of the new meta.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad smiled down at him, and Atem glanced back up.  “I’m sorry, I’m getting carried away, aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t mind it at all.”  Mahaad assured him.  “It’s cute.”  Mahaad processed what he had just said and glanced away, swallowing nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem paused in the middle of pulling the next card, his strategic mind putting things together, signs he really should have seen earlier.  “Mahaad, did you ask Yugi to come with me today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked, turning back to him.  “No.  Yugi called me asking for me to come with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem put his head in his hands.  Most of the time, he adored Yugi.  But sometimes...he was every bit an annoying little brother.  “This is supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  He said, burning red hot with embarrassment.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure that Yugi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me.  This isn’t the first time he’s set me up on a date.  He didn’t call you here to be my friend.”  Atem huffed in annoyance.  “He called you here for a date.  I understand if you don’t want that, and I’m fine with being friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem set down the empty packet on his lap with his cards, reaching for the next, when Mahaad’s gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.  “And what if I do?”  Mahaad asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s heart beat faster.  “Do you mean being friends, or-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad’s hand traveled up his arms, his fingers a gentle and warm touch on Atem’s skin that he couldn’t help but lean into.  “Dating,” Mahaad said, “I admire you, and sometimes I feel certain I’ve known you all my life.  You’re strong and confident and…”  Mahaad trailed off, glancing down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem blinked, his mind overheating.  Slowly, he raised a hand and brushed over Mahaad’s cheek, tracing the curves of his face.  They hadn’t been lovers before.  But this was a different Mahaad, as Atem kept reminding himself.  Still Mahaad but not quite.  And Mahaad...he was handsome, when he was engrossed so studiously in his books, when he watched Atem talk about his cards with a little smile on his face, when he looked at Atem and challenged, told him he wouldn’t be content giving less than his best in a duel…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s hand fell, and uncertainty flitted across Mahaad’s face.  Maybe this was unfair, when Mahaad didn’t know the truth.  But looking at Mahaad, looking so uncertain, so afraid...he couldn’t say no.  He didn’t even want to.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right.  A date it is.”  Atem said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad perked up, straightening his shoulders and his eyes brightened.  He scooted closer to Atem on the bench, close enough that Atem could feel the heat radiate from him.  “You’re sure?”  He asked, hesitation and excitement in his voice in equal measure.  “You know I’m older…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem scoffed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Older?  I’m three thousand years old...technically...okay, I was asleep for most of that, but it still counts.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “I don’t mind that.”  Atem said.  “I trust you.  I know you would never do anything to abuse that.  And,” Atem said, crossing his arms, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> eighteen and nearly out of high school.  You’re not that much older than me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad nodded tentatively and then glanced down to the packs between them.  “Aren’t you going to open the rest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem blinked and stared down at the card packs.  In the excitement, he was ashamed to admit he had forgotten them.  He picked them up, plucking one card at a time and muttering excitedly about deck builds and the meta.  Mahaad occasionally asked questions, especially concerning the Gravekeeper’s archetype, but he mostly served as a listening ear for Atem to talk about his ideas.  Atem paused at the last card in the pack, and then quickly he turned to Mahaad with a wide grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad felt a chill run down his spine.  That smile echoed Mana’s whenever she had made some mischief.  It did not bode well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, tauntingly, Atem drew the card out and turned it around.  Palladium Oracle Mahaad, the card’s title read, and the card art was just as he had seen it earlier.  Mahaad groaned and slumped against the bench.  Atem’s smile grew wider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When were you going to tell me about this?”  He asked gleefully.  “And it has such a good effect to pair with my Dark Magician.”  Mahaad buried his head in his hands.  Atem poked him, grinning.  “I’ll keep it in my deck, and every time…”  He trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad shot a glance at him.  “And every time I play it, I’ll think of you.”  Atem said.  Mahaad slumped, but he couldn’t hide the hint of red creeping up his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem smiled.  Maybe Yugi’s idea hadn’t been so terrible after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Secrets Kept in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mana grinned knowingly as Mahaad walked in.  “How did your date go?”  She asked, and Mahaad groaned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even surprised that you know.”  Mana hummed in agreement.  “Did you and Yugi plan it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mana smirked.  “No, I have my own ways.”  She giggled.  “But you two are happy together, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve only been on one date, Mana.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”  She asked.  “Will you make each other happy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad smiled soppily.  “I think so.  I can’t imagine ever not being happy with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her nose wrinkled.  “Ew.  You’re being gross.”  She said, and to her, that was the end of it as she turned back to her homework, scowling at a math problem.  Mahaad shrugged and walked into his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t been lying when he said Atem had seemed familiar, in a way that Yugi hadn’t.  Mahaad collapsed back onto the bed, deep in thought, and a vision once more popped into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should rest, Great Pharaoh.”  Mahaad said, approaching the pharaoh on his balcony.  Moonlight glistened on the bracers on his arm, and as his king turned to him, Mahaad grimaced at his own audacity.  How could he tell the Pharaoh when to sleep?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His pharaoh smiled at him, exhaustion coating his smile, and he forgot all thoughts of self-deprecation.  “My pharaoh?”  He ventured again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thank you for your concern.”  His pharaoh said, his voice soft.  “But I’m afraid I cannot sleep tonight, Mahaad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My pharaoh-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call me by name, Mahaad.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pharaoh gave him a Look.  Mahaad sighed in resignation.  “Atem.  You will need sleep to face the coming days.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmmm.”  A smile tugged at Atem’s lips.  “Very well.  If you will watch over me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If that is what my prince wishes.”  Mahaad cursed his slip of the tongue.  It didn’t matter; Atem had caught it.  His smile widened and he walked off to his bed, Mahaad following.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Atem settled himself upon the covers, waving off a servant who tried to help.  Mahaad hovered anxiously by his side, and Atem huffed.  “You worry so much, Mahaad.”  Atem’s smile grew sleepy, eyes glazing over.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s my duty, Great Pharaoh, to protect you.  That means I worry.”  Mahaad said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Atem yawned.  “Yes.  You do always do your duty, don’t you, Mahaad?  You’ll always keep me safe.”  He trailed off, eyes fluttering closed as he fell into a deep sleep.  Mahaad sat gently on the bed next to him, watching Atem’s breathing relax.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweet dreams, my prince.”  Mahaad said, whispering his devotion.  “I will protect you as you rest.”  The bed shimmered with the purple color of his magic as he cast a spell over it.  “Always.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked as if coming out of a trance.  In front of him, his deck hovered in the air, held aloft by invisible strings.  A faint purple glow came from the cards.  He startled, and the deck dropped out of the air onto his bed.  Mahaad stared at it, taking shallow breaths, before reaching out to touch it, to make sure it was real and not a mere figment of imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cards were cool against his fingertips, cool and solid, and he picked them up, turning the deck slowly over in his hands.  The armored visage of the Dark Magician stared up at him from his deck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He covered his face with his hands.  “This isn’t real.  This isn’t real.  Magic isn’t real.  It’s just in your head.  You’ve been overworking yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic isn’t real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Light gleamed off of the gold of the Palladium Oracle Mahad.  Atem stared down at the card held gently between his fingers.  Yugi stepped into their shared bedroom, glancing at him, before a smile spread slowly across his face.  Atem contemplated whether or not to throw the pillow he’d been leaning on at him.  It wasn’t as if it was undeserved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get new cards?”  Yugi asked innocently.  Too innocently.  Atem narrowed his eyes.  “Are they any good?  I’ve been excited about it because I’ve heard there’s more spellcaster support.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem narrowed his eyes further until they might have only been slits.  “Yugi.”  He said.  “Why did you trick Mahaad into going with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile slipped off of Yugi’s face and he looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously.  “I know how sad you’ve been lately, and I thought that spending time with Mahaad would cheer you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s head dropped into his hands.  “Why do you always set me up on dates?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dates?”  Yugi blinked.  “Really, I joked about it, but I just meant for you to spend time together as friends.”  He blinked slowly in realization.  “Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem decided to ignore the rational part of his brain and whipped the  pillow out from underneath him to hurl it at Yugi.  Yugi squeaked and ducked, the pillow sailing over his head and hitting the far wall.  Atem pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So the two of you are dating.”  Yugi squealed and jumped on the bed, causing Atem to bounce.  “Tell me everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem glanced at the card and tucked it swiftly away in his deck.  Giving Atem an eager look, Yugi scooted closer.  “Please, Atem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me everything you and Anzu got up to.”  Atem grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?”  Yugi asked, the bed creaking under their combined weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”  Atem gave one last look at his deck.  Palladium Oracle Mahad.  Mahaad had collapsed when he played the Dark Magician; what would happen if he tried to play Palladium Oracle?  Atem couldn’t risk it.  And he couldn’t build a deck without his Dark Magician, the symbol of his bond with Mahaad.  That would feel like betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until I’m sure that Mahaad will be safe, Atem swore to himself, I can’t duel.  With a sigh, he turned to Yugi and told him everything-except for that one promise.  He knew Yugi would try to talk him out of it, but he refused to risk Mahaad’s safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem shivered as the cold wind brushed past him.  He hurriedly glanced around, hoping to see Mahaad, who was easily recognizable due to his height.  “I hope you weren’t waiting long for me.”  His voice came from behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem turned, a smile spreading across his face.  “Mahaad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Mahaad had taken his jacket off and was draping it around his shoulders.  “What were you thinking going out in this temperature without so much as a jacket?”  Mahaad asked, shaking his head.  “You should have waited inside for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem tugged the jacket tighter around him and felt warmth rush through him.  “I wanted to wait for you.”  He said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blush dusted Mahaad’s cheeks as he stepped forward and held the door of the arcade open for Atem.  “You don’t have to do that.”  He said, holding Mahaad’s jacket close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want to, Atem.”  Mahaad said, and Atem shivered.  Mahaad said his name like it was sacred, something he would never allow himself to get wrong.  Atem nodded and Mahaad followed him into the arcade.  The smell of junk food from vending machines and greasy pizza, the favorites of gamers everywhere, combined with the metallic scent of the electronics to make that smell unique to the Domino City Arcade.  The beeping and clicking and whirring of the machines became a constant background noise in Atem’s head as he glanced around at the arcade full of flashing screens and blinking lights.  Truly, this was the chosen den of gamers in Domino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not going to the Battle Boxes.”  Atem said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Mahaad said, not even being sarcastic.  “Then what do you recommend, my-”  Atem shot him a puzzled glance as he cut himself off.  “My boyfriend.”  Mahaad tried hesitantly, tasting the words on his tongue.  Atem relaxed slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jonouchi was telling me about the Duel Monsters adventure game.”  Atem waved his hand at the console.  “He and Mana got second place on the high scores last time we were here.  Mokuba and Kaiba hold the high score.”  Atem smirked.  “I think we could do better than them both.  What about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad smiled with just a hint of mischief in his eyes.  “I think we could, Atem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We still haven’t been on a dinner date.”  Atem said, leaning on Mahaad’s shoulder on the park bench Atem had quickly begun to think of as theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to?”  Mahaad asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the first date Anzu and Yugi went on.  It’s traditional.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad huffed out a laugh.  “We are hardly traditional, my love.”  Atem shivered as Mahaad lowered his head to place a single kiss on Atem’s forehead.  Red spread through his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re too sweet,” he murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad hummed in the back of his throat, Atem feeling the vibrations from his place on Mahaad’s shoulder.  It was soothing, like a lullaby, and Mahaad began to stroke his hair, running his fingers through the multicolored spikes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem let out a yawn.  “Tired?”  Mahaad said, teasing.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crossing his arms, Atem shook himself awake.  “It’s not my fault.”  He muttered.  “Who gave you the right to have such comfortable shoulders?”  Mahaad chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought a Go board,” Mahaad said, pulling it from his bag, “if it would help keep you awake, we could play a game.”  Atem’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even need to ask?”  Atem said, laying out the board between them both and gathering the black and white pieces.  “I’m always up for a game, Mahaad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’ve been here before?”  Mahaad asked, staring up at the Egyptian restaurant Atem had recommended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Atem agreed.  “With my-with my brother.”  He didn’t mention that the last time he had come here it had been in Yugi’s body, when the two had wanted to see whether Egyptian food would bring back any memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t, other than a vague sense of familiarity, but Atem still enjoyed the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped up to the counter, Mahaad following, “I’ll have tamiya, please.”  Atem said.  The man behind the counter nodded and glanced at Mahaad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have the same,” Mahaad said quickly, trusting that Atem knew what they could make.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded.  “It’ll be out in a moment,” he said gruffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem slid into a booth on the side.  “So, how have you been, Mahaad?”  He asked and reached a hand across the table, intertwining their fingers together.  Atem’s crimson eyes glimmered and Mahaad’s heart skipped a beat in his chest.  Given how Atem smirked, he was sure Atem knew exactly what the physical contact was doing to him.  Blushing, Mahaad said, “I-I’ve been working at KaibaCorp.  We’ve been finalizing the new cards’ designs so there are no problems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Atem said.  “Kaiba has still been Kaiba?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad started sweating.  “Kaiba has still been making outrageous demands of his employees, yes.”  He said, with an edge of bitterness in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem squeezed his hand.  Mahaad smiled at him.  “What about you, Atem?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“School.  I’ve had problems adjusting to school over here rather than in Egypt,” he said, remembering their cover story, “but my friends have been helping me so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear.  You should always have people you can rely on.”  Atem bit his lip, straightening and tugging his hand out of Mahaad’s grip.  Disappointment flashed in Mahaad’s eyes before he hid it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tamiya.”  A waiter said, setting the two plates at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s eyes lit up.  Even after all this time since ancient Egypt, tamiya remained his favorite.  Eagerly, he dove in, devouring it.  Mahaad chuckled and Atem glanced up and glared at him, the effect ruined by the sauce dripping from his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pharaoh looked up, the tamiya in front of him half-eaten.  Sauce stained the front of his shenti.  He lifted a single finger and pointed at Mahaad.  “Tell no one about this.”  He ordered, masking sheepishness with authority.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mahaad held back his chuckle.  It wouldn’t do to laugh at the son of the gods.  Even so, he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from turning upwards.  “Of course not, Great Pharaoh.”  He said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad?”  Atem asked, leaning towards him.  “Are you all right?  You look … lost in thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I was, my-Atem.”  Mahaad said, cutting himself off.  Just a dream.  That’s all it was.  A flicker of uncertainty crossed Atem’s face.  He settled himself back in his seat and took a more conservative bite of his tamiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re feeling well?”  Atem asked.  “You did faint, and I’ve been worried you’re still overworking yourself…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad shrugged.  “It was just stress, that’s all.  The doctors couldn’t find anything seriously wrong with me.”  He meant for that to sound reassuring, but Atem’s face only grew more concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When in doubt, change the subject.  “What about the cards you got?”  Mahaad tried.  “Did you end up putting any of them in your deck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s face lit up as he hurriedly chewed his tamiya, wiping crumbs off his lips.  As soon as he could speak semi-coherently, he burst into chattering about the cards.  Mahaad leaned closer as he spoke, glued to his every word even if he couldn’t understand most of what Atem was talking about.  “Invocation we set aside.”  Atem began.  “We were considering sending the Gravekeeper cards to some friends of ours, but Yugi suggested that that might be in poor taste.  So we’re not sure what to do with them for now.  They look pretty strong though.  Necrovalley’s effect can shut down some other decks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his excitement, crumbs fell from his mouth, dusting his cheeks.  Mahaad found it difficult to concentrate on Atem’s words, instead listening to the tones of his melodious voice and watching Atem gesture enthusiastically, always happy to talk about Duel Monsters.  Slowly, he reached out, brushing a crumb off of Atem’s cheek with a finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s breath hitched.  “Mahaad…”  He said hesitantly, the name a sigh slipping out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad drew back, his hand falling to his lap and himself now uncertain of whether he had crossed over some unspoken boundary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem bit his lip.  Calling over the waitress, he quickly asked for the check, but Mahaad’s hand on his wrist stopped him.  “I’ll pay.”  He said, putting down some yen as the two slid out of their seats.  Mahaad took Atem’s hand, and if he noticed it shaking, he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long to return to the park where it had all begun.  Mahaad fidgeted as he sat next to Atem, a hand running through his hair.  Atem scooted closer to Mahaad, breathing in Mahaad’s scent-lotus, from the conditioner he used on his hair.  Just like the lotus oil he used back in Egypt.  Atem reached up, running a hand over Mahaad’s high cheekbones.  Mahaad raised his hand and placed it over Atem’s, intertwining their fingers.  Atem took a deep breath and leaned closer, pushing himself off the bench to meet Mahaad’s height.  Mahaad’s eyes gleamed and he went to meet Atem in the middle, to feel those soft lips against his own…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem pulled back.  “I can’t do this.”  He said, and Mahaad’s heart dropped like a stone.  “I can’t do this while I’m keeping a secret from you,” Atem said, looking down, and something almost like tears glistened in his eyes, “even if I want nothing more right now than to kiss you.”  Mahaad blushed, scooting closer to him and feeling their shared warmth, even as he forced himself to concentrate on Atem’s words.  “But...I’m not Yugi’s brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a part of Mahaad thought, but the rest of him, his conscious mind, was shocked.  After all, what else could they be but brothers?  With that hair?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem drew in a breath.  “I am the reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian pharaoh, brought into the modern world by Yugi Muto, and you…” Atem hesitated. “You were my high priest and the best of my magicians back then.”  Atem closed his eyes, pausing as he waited for Mahaad’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will serve you always, my Pharaoh,” Mahad swore, and looking into the loyalty and devotion in his eyes, Atem had never felt more loved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem shivered.  He couldn’t imagine this Mahaad’s reaction, this Mahaad who had never fought alongside him, had never bowed to him or served him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, he opened his eyes a crack.  Mahaad was shaking, tremors running all throughout his body, and as Atem lifted a hand out to him, Mahaad flinched back, and Atem stopped instantly.  “No.”  Mahaad said in a choked voice.  “No.  That can’t be true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not joking, are you?  You really believe-” Mahaad cut himself off.  “I can’t.  I can’t deal with this.”  Mahaad shot up off the bench, stumbling away,  “I’ll call-I’ll call you later.  Can you get home from here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”  Atem said, watching Mahaad.  He hadn’t quite expected this reaction, but he still felt a tinge of gratitude that it wasn’t worse.  He could deal with disbelief and shock, just as long as he wasn’t lying to his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem sighed, watching Mahaad walk away.  Slowly, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Yugi.  “Hello,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi answered immediately, his concern audible even through the distortions of the phone.  “Atem?  What is it?  I thought you were on your date.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told him, Yugi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.  Dead silence.  Atem couldn’t even hear the sound of Yugi’s breathing over the phone, like he’d stopped breathing simply from the shock of Atem’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did he take it?”  Yugi asked, speaking just as softly as Atem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t believe me.”  Atem said.  That was all that needed to be said.  Yugi cursed over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you?  I’m picking you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.  I’m the one who encouraged-” Yugi cut himself off with a sigh.  “Tell me where you are.”  Atem told him.  “All right, I’m coming and we’ll talk about this when I get there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi hung up the phone with a click.  Slowly, Atem lowered the phone from his ear and stared at it.  Burying his face in his hands, he slumped back onto the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop Mahaad from getting hurt because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone on the bench, with Yugi being a distance away, Atem let himself cry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hides* I'm sorry!  But yes the pain has come into the story now.  I'm sorry.<br/>We have three more chapters to go, so buckle up.  It can only get better from here, right?</p>
<p>As always, concrit and comments welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When He Said Serve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You know he’s telling the truth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  A voice at the back of Mahaad’s head said.  “Come on.”  He said, arguing with his mental head-voice.  “I can’t be from ancient Egypt.  That’s crazy.  And I am not crazy.”  He insisted to empty air, and a passerby gave him a strange glance and a wide berth.  Mahaad sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come off it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind said back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve demonstrated abilities that could be said to be magic before.  You have memories of ancient Egypt.  You know he isn’t the type to lie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know that?”  He asked, and he frowned at the ground.  “How do I know him so well even though we only met so recently?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind gave a pause that was the mental equivalent of raising an eyebrow.  “Fair enough.”  Mahaad muttered.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So what’s the problem, here, exactly?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  His mind said.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know he’s telling the truth and he likes you.  Probably even after you ran out like that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pang of guilt went through Mahaad’s heart even as he answered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>The problem is that I don’t want to be with someone because of a past life I don’t remember.  I want to be with someone that loves me for me, and sees who I am, not who I was some 3000 years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind, having argued so fiercely for Atem a few moments ago, went quiet.  Mahaad sighed and opened the door to his apartment.  He was not looking forward to explaining this to Mana.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he could just forget to tell her.  No, that wouldn’t work.  Mana had always had a knack for telling when he was keeping secrets from her.  He would have to tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean he couldn’t put off that inevitable conversation for as long as possible, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He and Mahaad broke up?”  Jonouchi said in disbelief as he slammed his locker door shut.  Students hurried by them, heedless of the discussion, as they rushed to their classes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Yugi glanced around for people listening in before turning back to Jonouchi.  “Not so loud, Jonouchi!”  He hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A look of guilt passed over Anzu’s face.  “Why did they-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting to the ground.  “I don’t think I should tell you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still a shock.  I thought they’d be together forever.”  Honda said, his textbooks tucked under one arm although for all of them, thoughts of their classes were far from their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They were only together a month.”  Anzu said.  She paused.  “Feels longer, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of them fell into a thoughtful silence.  Jonouchi, as per usual, was the first to break it.  “All right, so what’s the plan, Yugi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi startled.  “Plan?  What makes you think I have a plan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonouchi pulled him close and ruffled his spiky hair, somehow managing to make it messier than it was already.  “Of course you have a plan, buddy.  I’ve seen you play Duel Monsters.  You’re always five steps ahead of everyone else.  So what plan do ya have?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi looked thoughtful.  “You’re right.  You know Mana’s phone number, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.  So what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to need to talk to her.”  Yugi said, pulling out his phone and plugging in the number.  “She’ll be more than willing to help us get her brother and Atem back together.  It’s time for an intervention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand slammed down on Mahaad’s desk at the end of his day, when his eyes were growing bleary and blurry from staring at the code displayed on his computer screen.  “All right, that is it.”  Kaiba sniffed.  “Your work has been slipping.  I don’t care what personal problems you’re dealing with.  If you’re not able to leave those at the door, I’ll fire you without hesitation.”  He strode away like a peacock, his white coat still flaring behind him like a dragon’s wings.  Mahaad blinked and there was a flash-</span>
  <em>
    <span>High Priest Set, a golden rod in his hand, standing above a prisoner, his gaze condemning without mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span>-and then he was back in reality again, blinking under the harsh, too bright lights of the KaibaCorp building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed his temples, finished the last line of code on his current project, and stood up, stretching out stiff limbs from a day of sitting and working at a computer.  He trudged past his coworkers, offering tired goodbyes and studiously ignoring the sympathetic look in their eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flashes came more and more frequently at home, along with the brief flares of magical power that would sometimes accompany them.  And Atem.  Atem was on his mind more than ever now, and even more than that was the look of hurt he had had in his eyes when Mahaad had turned away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now Mahaad couldn’t stop the pangs of guilt he felt at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You were supposed to be loyal to him.  Always.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused at the lobby to the KaibaCorp building, rubbing his tired eyes.  Traffic zoomed to and fro ahead of him, a storm of rubber squealing against pavement and the mechanical humming of engines.  “I’ve screwed up, haven’t I?”  He asked the cold, brisk Japanese air.  It didn’t reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad sighed and pulled out his phone.  He was unsurprised when it went to voicemail.  “Hello, this is Atem Mutou.  If you’re looking for my brother, you have the wrong number.  If you want to duel,” Atem’s recording coughed and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like Seto Kaiba under his breath, “then I suggest you challenge me in person.  Otherwise, leave a message after the beep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The beep echoed in Mahaad’s ear and he took a breath to speak.  “Atem, I’m sorry.  I...I want to talk to you.  About everything.  It wasn’t fair of me to run when I freaked out, but if you...if you still want to give this a chance, then call me back, please.”  Mahaad hung up and ended his voicemail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glancing down at his hand, he noticed the purple sparks dancing off of them and the unnatural warmth against his skin.  He shoved his hand into his pocket, sending nervous glances around, and ducked his head down as he shuffled off towards home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the rain started, he didn’t notice, merely kept trudging along towards his apartment even as his damp hair clung to his forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we are almost done!  In the home stretch!  let's go!<br/>After this there's one more chapter and an epilogue left.<br/>Thanks to all my readers and to those who gave kudos or comments, you guys are awesome and I hope you'll stick around to the end of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. He Meant Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mana pouted.  “Do you mean he broke up with Temtem-” Jonouchi didn’t even bother to hide his snicker at the nickname- “and didn’t tell me?”  She flopped back onto Yugi’s bed, kicking her legs in the air.  “Mahhhaaad!  He’s in so much trouble with me!”</p>
<p>“With me too.”  Jonouchi grumbled.  “I knew we should have given him the shovel talk.”</p>
<p>Yugi gave him a Look, and he mercifully fell quiet.  He sighed.  “Look, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to set the two of them up, or maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.”</p>
<p>“Don’t blame yourself for this, Yug.  You were just trying to help out a friend.”  Jonouchi said.</p>
<p>Honda nodded with him.  “Yeah.  All you were trying to do was cheer the guy up after he didn’t go to the afterlife.  No one blames you for that, Yugi.”  </p>
<p>Mana blinked.  “What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!”  Honda yelped.  She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.</p>
<p>Underneath his breath, Jonouchi muttered, “Nice going, Honda.”</p>
<p>Still, Yugi looked somewhat reassured by Honda’s words, and he drew in a breath and straightened his shoulders.  A determined look entered his eyes.  “But we’re going to set things right and help our friend.”  The gathering let out a small cheer at the idea.  Anzu rubbed her hand, where the smiley face drawn in black marker had long disappeared.</p>
<p>She spoke up next.  “Have you talked with Atem?”  She sat closely next to Yugi, their shoulders brushing against each other in silent support.  “How is he taking it?”</p>
<p>“Not well.  But you know him.  He puts on a brave face to keep us from worrying about him.”  All of them nodded in understanding.  “So the fact I can tell it’s bothering him…”  Yugi cut himself off, biting his lip.  Anzu put her hand over his.</p>
<p>“Enough of that!”  Mana said, poking him and jumping up.  Everyone in the room startled, blinking at her.   “If you have a plan, then you should <em> share </em> it.”  She said.</p>
<p>“She’s right, Yugi.  What do you have?”</p>
<p>Yugi drew himself and sucked in a breath.  “Locktheminacloset.”  He said, speaking so quickly it came out as one word.  Everyone stared at him.</p>
<p>Jonouchi stuck a finger in his ear, ignoring Anzu’s disgusted mutter, and pulled it back out.  “Come again, Yugi?”</p>
<p>“We,” Yugi said, pulling himself up and Jonouchi could <em> see </em> the confidence coming over him, because he wasn’t the same kid Jonouchi had bullied all that time ago, and Yugi continued, “are going to lock them in a closet.  Most of the tension between them is due to not feeling able to talk to the other about it.  So we force them to talk.”</p>
<p>Jonouchi nodded.  As far as plans went, that made sense.  Maybe.  He honestly wasn’t sure.</p>
<p>“Simple, but effective.”  Honda noted.</p>
<p>Anzu sighed.  “If you think so, Yugi, I’ll back you up all the way,” she said, and Yugi blushed, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.  The two lovebirds grinned at each other.</p>
<p>Mana rubbed her hands together and gave a magnificent evil cackle.  Honda, always the sensible one of the group, edged away from her.  “Let us begin,” she said, her eyes gleaming with mischief.  At that point, even the decidedly <em> not </em> sensible Jonouchi took a step back.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“...then call me back, please.”  The voicemail cut off with a click, and Atem swallowed, setting the phone down for a moment.  A glance at the closed door made certain of his privacy, even from Yugi, and Atem took a deep breath as he raised the phone to his ear again.</p>
<p>The dial tone sounded in his ear, Atem’s nerves growing with each second that it remained unanswered, until finally Mahaad picked up.  “Atem?”  He said, sounding surprised and <em> happy </em>.  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Atem said, his voice dry, “listen, I got your voicemail.  When would you want to meet?”</p>
<p>“This Saturday at noon would do.  At the Egyptian restaurant you took me to.”  Mahaad said.</p>
<p>“Saturday would be great.”  Atem said, nerves buzzing in his stomach.  He cleared his throat.  “So, I’ll see you then…”  He trailed off uncertainly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”  Mahaad said, and it was strangely reassuring that he sounded equally nervous.  “See you then.”</p>
<p>Atem hung up, and glanced at the door as Yugi opened it slowly.  He poked his bead in, looked over at Atem, and cleared his throat.  “So…”  He scooted closer to where Atem was sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about it.”  Atem said.</p>
<p>Yugi edged away from him.  “Yup.  You don’t want to talk about it.  That’s fine.  Completely fine.”  Atem gave him a suspicious look as Yugi backed out the room, bumping into the door in the process.</p>
<p>“Yugi…”</p>
<p>Yugi gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence.</p>
<p>Atem should have known better than to trust that look.  Not that it stopped him from only letting out a sigh and leaning back.  If Yugi was planning to cheer him up somehow, then he wouldn’t object.</p>
<p>He still should have known better.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Atem paused at the doors to the restaurant, running a finger along the cards in his deck to fidget.  Hesitantly, he opened up the door and took a seat where he could watch the front of the restaurant and wait for Mahaad.</p>
<p>Would it be too early to check the clock and count the minutes?  Atem turned this question over in his head, and by the time he decided that no, checking the clock was a normal reaction, Mahaad was coming in the restaurant’s entrance.  Atem perked up, waving at him to come over.</p>
<p>Mahaad slid into the seat across from him, and silence fell across the table like a shroud.  Both of them looked at each other, and blushed before glancing away.</p>
<p>“I’m sor-”</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have-”</p>
<p>Mahaad and Atem started, both speaking at once.  “You go first.”  Atem said, slumping back in his seat and stirring the glass of water left at the table, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Mahaad said.  “I was stressed about everything that had been going on and the flashes-”</p>
<p>“What flashes?”  Atem said, suddenly sitting up straight.</p>
<p>Mahaad blinked.  “Memories.”  He said.  “I’ve been getting these flashes of little moments, like me taking vows for the pharaoh, a pharaoh that looks just like you and…” Mahaad grinned teasingly.  “You liked tamiya back then too, I remember that.”</p>
<p>“You-you remember?”  Atem stared at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“I thought I was going crazy or projecting on you or something.  That’s why I ran, but that was unfair to you.  I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Atem reached across the table to take his hand.  “I shouldn’t have thrown it at you so suddenly.  We both could have handled it better.  All that matters is how we move forward from this.”</p>
<p>“And how do you want to move forward?”  Mahaad said, swallowing.</p>
<p>“Together would be nice.”  Atem said, a hopeful smile on his face.  Mahaad couldn’t help but return it.</p>
<p>“Together,” he echoed, taking Atem’s warm hands in his.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“Why is it so dark in here?”  Atem cursed, jiggling the door handle, which clicked uselessly.  </p>
<p>“Ouch!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, did I step on your foot?”</p>
<p>“Yes, m-”  Mahaad paused.  “I believe I have an idea.”  Slowly, he reached towards the door, and a purple light encased the handle and cast a glow across both of their faces.  Atem stared in wonder.</p>
<p>“Mahaad, you can still do-”</p>
<p>“I think so.”  He said.  “I’m not sure why, but it seems I’ve retained my magical abilities from… back then.”</p>
<p>The door sprang open.  Atem poked his head out the door.  “They were smart enough to run for it.”   He grunted.</p>
<p>“Atem-”</p>
<p>“This isn’t over though.  Want to help me, Mahaad?”</p>
<p>Mahaad grinned.  “Of course, my pharaoh.”  Atem blushed slightly, red crawling up his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to call me that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t.”  Mahaad agreed.  “Now, where do you think they’ll have gone?”</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>“So do you have anything to say for yourself?  Yugi?”</p>
<p>Yugi shuffled nervously.  “Ah, erm-”</p>
<p>“We just didn’t want to see you moping because of the break-up.  Yugi said this would be the best way to cheer you up.”  Jonouchi said, and Yugi shot him a brief glare.</p>
<p>Mahaad tilted his head in confusion.  “Wait.  I told Mana that Atem and I got back together after our argument.”</p>
<p>“Oh, did you tell me that you and Atem had gotten back together?”  Mana blinked vacantly, twirling her hair with a finger.  “Or did you put off telling me?  I can’t quite recall.”</p>
<p>“Mana!”  He yelled, and Mana shot him a cheeky grin before bolting.  Mahaad raced after her, the rest of the group watching them go.</p>
<p>“So you two are back together now?”  Anzu asked.</p>
<p>Atem nodded, the slight irritation he felt at his friends fading.  “Yeah.”  He said with a dopey grin on his face.  Anzu gave him a soft smile.</p>
<p>Jonouchi gave him a slap on the back.  “That’s good to hear, bud.”  He looked up.  “So who wants to stop them?”</p>
<p>Atem gave him a devious grin.  “Eh.  Let them run it out for a bit.”</p>
<p>“That’s cold.”</p>
<p>Atem shrugged and leaned back with a smile on his face.  <em> I was told I had to choose between the past and the present, but I didn’t have to leave either behind.  I have all of the best friends a person can ask for with me, and that’s more than enough. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes the title of this chapter and the previous are based off the lines from the Princess Bride.  My only regret for this fic is that I did not include Mahaad saying "As you wish" to Atem.<br/>Honestly I might go back later and edit this fic just to add that line in.  but right now I have other wips.<br/>We got an epilogue left to go, and then this fic is done.  As always, concrit and comments welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked as memories reasserted themselves.  Shooting to his feet, he glanced around at his distinctly ancient Egyptian-like surroundings.  “Atem?”  He said, heart pounding quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, hello, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mahaad</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” a man sneered from the doorway and Mahaad’s eyes flicked over to him.  Was that High Priest Set or Kaiba?  His memories were telling him it was both, and he instinctively squeezed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off a headache.  “I hope you had fun with the Pharaoh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad blinked up at the ceiling.  “Are you angry with me for something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.  The pharaoh.  Do you not understand-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lay off Kaiba.”  A woman snapped next to him.  High Priest Set scowled, disgust written all over his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t compare me to that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mahaad.”  The woman interrupted.  “Welcome back home.”  She smiled sadly.  “Atem isn’t here yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be here.  When it’s the right time.”  Mahaad said.  Looking around himself, he saw the other High Priests of the pharaoh’s court.  Shada.  Karim.  The pharaoh Akanamkanon.  And Isis, of course, the woman who had spoken and the spitting image of Ishizu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were worried about you.”  Isis said.  She hesitated.  “Do you remember us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he doesn’t.  That was the deal he made.”  Set scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  I remember.”  Mahaad said.  Set stared blankly at him before a low growl started in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” he said, stalking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad winced.  “On a scale of one to ten, how angry is he with me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isis gave him a puzzled glance.  “He’s merely hurt at what you did.   And perhaps, angry that he did not come up with the idea first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MAHAAD!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shada, standing beside Atem, looked sheepish.  It seemed the time for Atem had come sooner than Mahaad had thought, and his voice was filled with blistering anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this I hear about a deal and you giving up your memory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atem’s glare relaxed only slightly.  “Never do it again.”  Atem hissed, marching up to him and pulling him into a kiss.  This was far more awkward than it might seem, since Mahaad still dwarfed Atem in height, but he managed it somehow and the passion was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mahaad pulled back.  “If you promise not to get sealed in a puzzle again.”  He said.  Atem blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” he said, smiling slowly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!”  Set yelled.  Mahaad blinked, picking Atem up so their heights were about equal, and smiling slowly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think of your high priest’s advice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps he has an idea,” Atem mused, and grinning, Mahaad pulled him into another kiss, ignoring Set’s angry complaining.  They would never be apart again, and Mahaad couldn’t ask for anything more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ha!  Yes!  it is complete!  Woohoo!<br/>Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and feedback as we've gone on this sealshipping journey together.</p>
<p>As always, concrit and comments welcome!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title comes from the opening of Yu-Gi-Oh season zero, since I thought the line was fitting.  Also, I apologize to Puppyshipping fans, but that's just not gonna happen in my fic.<br/>This is sealshipping because merrysioux dragged me into this pairing and now I actually have to write fic myself instead of reading because rarepairs.  :(  Oh well, write I will.</p><p>Concrit and comments always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>